To Save, And To Be Saved
by superstarsvtn
Summary: Arthuric Era:Draco,an errant Knight,saves Lady Ginevra from a grave fate,and discovers the secret she carries, one that threatens to rip apart their country.In the midst of it all,they find time for tournaments,valiant fights,and secret love.Side of BZ/HG
1. Her Freedom Forever

**a/n - This was originially written for The D/G Fic Exchange! Nimph wrote the prompt, and i wrote the story - i am in awe of her for this awesome prompt. I'm going to include that post at the top as well, so if you dont want to read it, just skip down to the story :)**

**Lin's Prompt (1):**

**Basic outline:** Arthuric AU. Draco is an errant knight. He stumbles on another knight (you choose) escorting lady Ginevra somewhere, they fight, he wins. He keeps Ginevra-- he falls for her but she won't have him unless (of course) she proves himself worthy.

**Must haves**: Happy ending. Appropiate language and imaginery. A tournament, or jousting. Family rivalry. Secret courtly love.

**No-no's: **Married Draco or Ginny.H/G. Wedding. Character death. Love potions.

**Bonus points:** Draco has a Slytherin squire. = Draco diguises himself in order to enter the tournament/jousting without being known by Ginny (which might work, or maybe Ginny prefers Draco no matter what this new knight says). = Draco fights with a total of three Weasleys. = Ginny was going to become a nun/marry someone else before Draco got her. = Dumbledore is a king. = There's a magic sword. = Lucius is a king. = Draco is afraid of being scarred in the face. = There is a secret meeting in a garden at night. = There is a giant to fight. = Snape is alive. = People swear loyalty to other people. = Draco and Ginny dance.

**A/N: Lucius and Draco are not actually father and son in my fic. Lucius Malfoy and Orion Malfoy – Draco's father – are first cousins, making the relationship between Draco and Lucius first cousins once-removed. For future reference, Scorpius is Lucius's son, and Narcissa Lucius's wife. Scorpius is 8.**

**Also, Graham is actually in the HP books. No, I didn't just make him up. In the books, he was sorted into Slytherin during the 4th book.**

Summary - Arthuric Era:Draco,an errant Knight,saves Lady Ginevra from a grave fate,and discovers secret she carries,one that threatens to rip apart their the midst of it all,they find time for tournaments,valiant fights,and secret love. side of BZ/HG

_Chapter 1: Her Freedom Forever_

The sky was a deep indigo, the eastern horizon just turning a light cobalt blue in preparation for the new day.

It was time. This would be her final attempt, she vowed, because this time, she would succeed. This time above all others, she would leave this manor and its confining walls forever.

Little did she know how right she was, but at the same time, she delivered herself unto another circumstance, with an outcome far more threatening to her independence than being trapped and broken of spirit in the manor: losing her heart.

Ginny took a deep breath, then dashed from the back kitchen door to the stables. Her pack jounced against her back as she ran, but she paid it no mind. She was focused solely on her escape.

Not a single stable boy was yet awake, yet still Ginny moved quietly through the well furnished stables. She worked quickly and efficiently, tacking the small mare expertly. She gave a final adjust to the saddlebags and then attached her bow and quiver. She easily mounted from the ground, pulling herself with great strength into the saddle. She had thought farther ahead this time, planning to ride her horse and preparing by wearing a peasant's loose white cotton shirt and deep brown pantaloons. She covered her fiery hair by pinning it back and covering it with the same brown colored headcloth.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she passed the gates. Nott, Lord of the manor, considered himself such a good tracker that he needed not guards to watch the gate in the early hours.

At the bottom of the hill, Ginny reined in Sundance and briefly reviewed her options. She had already picked the only option left to her: the forest. Heading across the plain had done no good, as Nott caught up with her in no time at all.

No obstacles lay in her way, and so she continued upon her chosen path, headed for the forest. Although she had a course, it was good to know she had choices should she need of them, rather than be shunted one way or another, like a leaf in the hands of Fate.

She prayed Destiny held her leaf today, making this as simple and easy as possible. Firmly ignoring the pounding of her heart, she set her horse's direction straight for the forest. It was the most direct route to the heart of her country, where she must be in order to speak with her king. She was facing things head-on in more than one way.

Among the peasants, who were her servants in the manor, it had been long whispered the dangers of The Black Forest. Oversize creatures, not just giants, but rats of abnormal size who lived on the flesh of unwary travelers, unverified tales of impossible things, like walking trees, and worse – bandits, and rogue knights.

This was where Ginny's path was leading her. She had never yet ventured beyond the first line of trees – if she was looking for edibles or game, there were more friendly stands of trees to the back of the manor.

As her horse thundered into the forest, the sky behind her turned brilliant shades of red, orange, and pink, the darker blues and purples cast away until the night, as if even the very sky itself was bestowing luck upon her.

She slowed Sundance down as her horse began on the path into the woods. Where she entered, there was a wide path, clearly showing where others had trod before. The path continued for several feet before dramatically narrowing down. Another few minutes, and the path dwindled even more, staying just wide enough for about one horse to pass through.

The trees closed in, looming over her head threateningly. Ginny was forced to dismount as the low lying tree limbs began to terrorize her. She fervently hoped that the path would widen for her to be able to ride her Sundance again soon.

The Black Forest was aptly named – although by this point she knew the sun had fully risen and was beating down upon the land, there was only a slight tinge of light upon the deep green leaves surrounding her. Shadows still ruled beyond the path, rustling at every movement, as if tracking her.

She tore her mind away from the danger of the forest and set her mind to the task ahead. She had to arrive to the king, for she knew as fact none of her letters had reached him. In order to complete the task she had set herself, she must remain uncaptured and alive, and for this she had plotted meticulously to stay one step ahead of Lord Nott. Her message to the king was urgent – Nott was a traitor. He was conspiring with others from a nearby kingdom, scheming to remove the monarchs from both kingdoms from office and replace the previous monarchs with themselves. She alone knew the name of the other conspirator: Marcus Flint.

His treachery fueled her anger and thus her energy through the long day. She stopped once, at midday, to water and give her horse a slight rest, while she consumed a meal of bread and cold meat to keep up her strength. The meat was salty, and she wanted to boil the salt away, but she knew she had not time to prepare a fire, nor did she dare risk an unprotected fire that could be seen.

When the shadows began to loom, Ginny's anxious glances skyward grew more frequent. Finally, before the last bit of light died away, she quickly set up camp, allowing Sundance to graze nearby.

She dug a fire pit, a deeper and more careful one than usual. As the night grew more steadily upon her, she lit the fire skillfully and set a stone atop the flames to roast her beef strips. Right after setting up her bedding – which was naught more than a thin blanket to wrap around and her cloak as a pillow – she changed into a dress to keep warm, keeping her pantaloons on underneath.

Sundance was no war horse, but she had been trained how to warn her mistress of danger and keep her safe from minor attacks. Ginny was but a lady, after all. Ginny cast a final glance at Sundance, and thought perhaps she was safe enough from ones who would cause her harm in this forest.

It was a deep and dreamless sleep she fell into.

She woke up to her horse neighing in her ear, a rather nervous sound, Ginny thought blearily. Before she could do more than sit up, casting the blanket aside, a horse came forth from between the trees, bearing a mounted and armored man. He had on full plated armor, complete with a full helm, the visor down, and his shield was deliberately covered, keeping her from identifying him.

Until he took his helm off, and with a smug smile, revealed himself. He reveled in the frightened look she gave him, and the sharp gasp only encouraged him.

"I didn't think you had the courage to enter here, Ginevra." Lord Nott addressed her with a victorious sneer. "I was beginning to think perhaps you had outsmarted me at last." He jerkily dismounted, keeping a firm grasp on his stallion's reins.

She scrambled to her feet, muttering curses under her breath. She had been so sure of herself!

"My dear lady," Nott said, a false look of pity upon his face, "Shall thou accompany me back to my manor? It is highly improper for thou to be wandering without an escort." He bared his teeth in what was obviously meant to be a smile.

Ginny gritted her teeth. His use of the formal language to her bothered her more than she had thought it would. She ducked around Sundance and prepared herself for the day, even though this day was overcome by Lord Nott. However, she took the time to slide an arm sheath upon her lower arm, complete with a jeweled dagger inside. She thought this would be one of those times she would be grateful for it.

Defeated, she hastily repacked the rest of her camp into the saddle bags. With the dress, and no way to change in front of Lord Nott, she was forced to allow Nott to lift her by the waist to mount her horse. He took her horse's reins and looped them around them horn of his saddle before mounting himself, then drew her horse aside of his.

He tugged a length of rope out of his saddlebag.

"Come." He beckoned impatiently for her hands, and securely tied them together before wrapping and tying off the remainder on the pommel of her saddle.

She looked at him with wary eyes as he clucked to his horse. He'd never tied her up before. He urged his stallion onto the dirt path and hers obediently followed. He turned Ironheart homeward.

Helplessly, Ginny looked backward, at the path that curved just slightly out of view. She had been so close. If not for being captures, she would be well on her way by now.

Even though it was well into the day, she often looked towards freedom, even thought Nott had threatened her with the back of his hand should she disobey him and look back again.

"No help comes for you…. My lady." He hissed the last word, and Ginny involuntarily shuddered. She stiffened her shoulders and refused to look at him. Ginny was not his lady now, nor would he ever be her lord, she swore to herself. Never. She knew he wanted her for himself, and knew someday her king would command her to marry, since she was under his commands. Yet still, though she was 19, she knew not who she was to marry. But Nott was high in favor with the king, and might use his favor to convince him marriage between Nott and her was best for the country.

She allowed the bitter pain of disappointment to wash through her once more, and decided it was far past time to come to terms with these emotions. She would glance back one final time, and look back no more.

Ginny resolutely began to face front once more when a flash of sliver caught her eye, and she whipped her head back to stare so fast her neck spasmed painfully, and her hands jerked at the ropes viciously.

"Face front!" Nott snapped. He brought his hand down across her arm, and the sting caused her to cry out. His hand was encased in steel, his fingers in chain mail, which dug into her skin.

Severely pushing her luck, she craned her neck, peering for the silver, but it was seemingly gone as quickly as it had appeared and given hope to a weary, discouraged body.

Then a man rode into view, and she cried out.

"What now, girl?" He demanded of her as he would speak to a lower class servant. He drew in a sharp breath as he too spied the man rapidly approaching.

He threw Ginny's reins across the pommel of her horse – not that she could do much with her hands so harshly tied – and then he wheeled his horse around to face the intruder.

Ginny strained her hands once more to reach the dagger sheath, but it was too far up her arm. She dejectedly stopped, and began to pay attention to the scene unfolding before her.

The man looked vaguely familiar, Ginny thought. To her, he was like a vision, his chin length blond hair flying back from his angular face as he cantered his horse with graceful ease. He rode his horse far more smoothly than Nott, with poise and effortlessness. She began to note the other differences between the two men.

Instead of heavy plate armor covering his chest and arms, he wore chain mail only covering his chest, and thick leather around his arms. His legs were the only thing thoroughly protected by plate mail. His shield was a kite shield, making the shape of an upside down peasant house instead of a rectangular shield.

That symbol on his shield….Ginny frowned. The coat of arms, his family crest, rang a bell within her mind. A snake, and…was that a mace, a weapon with spikes attached to it? She knew for certain she had been warned about that crest once, and scandal was surrounded with it. Her eyes shot back to his face as she realized who he was just as Nott spat his name.

"Malfoy." Nott's face was a look of pure hatred. "The errant knight, who left his loyalties behind as his family left their duties behind. It makes sense you would waste your time in here."

Draco Malfoy – the name sparked cold shivers up Ginny's spine. She had been younger, but aware of what was happening when the Malfoy scandal took place. But was he friend or foe? The question bounced around inside her mind, and she could do naught but wonder fearfully. Was she to get out of one bad situation only to be thrust into another?

"Nott." His eyes lingered on Ginny, took careful note of her bound hands. "A new hobby?" he maliciously inquired, curling his lip in disgust. "Surely even you wouldn't go so far as to hurt a lady."

"A runaway." Nott replied scornfully, giving her a withering glance. "Worth almost naught for my troubles."

"Well, then." Malfoy's expression was suddenly one of spiteful glee. "Why don't I just take her off your hands?"

Anger boiled up within Ginny. "I am _not_ a runaway peasant!" she lashed out, the heat of her fury directed at Nott.

"Shut up, girl, and don't lie." His voice held the promise of retribution for later. Without thinking, she cringed slightly before recomposing herself and drawing a deep, unsteady breath.

"I must admit, Nott, I am surprised you would treat a lady under the jurisdiction of the king in such a way." Malfoy's voice was steady and strong, and would take no insolence from Nott.

"Just a girl." Nott snarled. His hand rested on his sword, as if he wanted nothing better than to destroy Malfoy where he sat.

Malfoy took the next step, and drew his sword. For a moment, Ginny was mesmerized by the sword. The hilt was encrusted with deep indigo gems, the like of which she had never seen before. There were designs and inscriptions wrapping like a forest vine around the sword, white against the silver blade.

Both began to move their horses in a circle, taking an assessment of each other's strengths. It was like a dance, Ginny thought. Although it was a fight, she could not look away; it had laid claim to all her attention.

Nott was the first to strike, making his horse lurch across the circle and wildly swung at Malfoy. Malfoy, a ghost of a smile upon his lips, flicked away the stroke with his own sword, and Ginny swore white sparks flew as the two swords met.

It wasn't long before Malfoy led his own attack. Surprisingly, there were no insults exchanged, no mean words traded, just the concentration of two men who truly hated. And it was Malfoy who drew first blood, a nasty scratch across Nott's cheek, and the blood poured from the wound. Each time their swords met, Ginny confirmed the white sparks that flew from Malfoy's sword. And each time he drew blood – for he knew thoroughly the workings of plated armor, and exactly where to slide his sword between the plates – the designs on the sword glowed platinum white, and appeared to be burning hot.

Ginny's horse jolted back, frightened by the flashing swords. The action slid her arm sheath down her arm, just enough. She grinned triumphantly, and carefully manipulated the ropes so her right arm could push the sheath around enough to grasp the hilt of the dagger. Then she carefully teased the dagger out and awkwardly held it between both her hands and began to saw. She knew she was missing the battle, but understood that perhaps becoming free could be more important than the outcome, which was predictable. Malfoy had always had an affinity for fighting. Before everything that had happened with his family, she'd seen him in the practice yards as a squire, learning the knowledge needed to become a knight for his country, and often going above and beyond where fighting was concerned. The ropes fell down, and she rubbed them, wincing at how chafed the ropes had caused her wrists to become.

Nott was fighting wildly now, swinging his sword like he had never learned to wield one, fighting like a crazed man. And perhaps he should be, after all, the very thing he was fighting for was his life. Ginny knew he cared naught for her, only about his reputation at the moment – now was not the time to be caught as a traitor, not when plans had yet to be set in place and performed. She was just trying to decide whether she should stay and watch the fight be finished, or allow her horse to gallop away from the fight so she might still escape when the fight was suddenly over.

Malfoy's horse was suddenly shoulder to shoulder with Nott's, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Nott was unhorsed, and with a loud clang, collided painfully with the ground. He moaned once agonizingly and twitched, then fell silent and moved no more.

Ginny knew the fight had exhausted Malfoy by the way he ever so slightly slumped in the saddle. He turned his horse to face her, keeping his left arm very still as he did so.

She knew her face went pale with shock and – fright? "You're hurt." She managed to get out. It was more than hurt. His arm was pouring blood, and his leather covering was completely soaked. She couldn't tell if he was more pale than usual, or if the paleness was just exhaustion. He walked his horse over to her.

She dug almost frantically for her blanket, and then securely wrapped it around his arm.

"Thank you." He quietly acknowledged her help, although he understood she need not help him when she knew not whether he be friend or foe. He met her eyes. "I have made camp a short ways back. You are welcome to come with me."

Slowly, she nodded her head. He had hurt Nott, whom would have hurt Ginny worse had he the chance, and to Ginny's way of thinking, this rather made him trustable. She would save her valuable knowledge of Nott's activities for the morrow, or at least the night, when Malfoy was no longer bleeding.

A boy of about 15 looked up, surprised, when Draco, soaked in blood rode into camp, and Ginny followed close behind.

"A… a lady, my lord?" He finally asked, then hurried over to help his knight dismount.

"A lady." Draco confirmed as he carefully dismounted. Still, the injury was great, and Ginny noticed him swallow back a gasp of pain. "I have retrieved Lady Ginevra from Lord Nott's clutches. He was treating her like a common peasant, claiming her to be a runaway servant."

The boy's eyes went wide, and he shot Ginny a quick, sharp glance before returning to his duties tending his lord.

"Sir…" Ginny ventured tentatively. "I've been trained fair as a healer, and I know for fact the forest around us holds many herbs that I might use for a poultice to aid your arm."

Malfoy gave her a direct look. "Wander not far from our campfire, Lady, by keeping within sight our flames at all times."

Ginny nodded her assent, and began a search. It took not long to find what she needed, and being away from the campfire was quickly destroying her nerves. It was at almost a dash that Ginny hurried back to the campfire, even though there was more light than usual in their clearing far off the beaten path.

Malfoy did nothing but flick his eyes in his direction when she returned. His armor was off, and the boy was gingerly removing the left arm leather.

"You'll need to stitch that up after you clean it." His voice was almost mesmerizing to Ginny, and it took him a minute to gain her attention. His voice was annoyed when she came to attention. "_Ginevra_. I'm _so_ glad to see you've rejoined us here." He was sarcastic and obviously annoyed by her mind wandering. She narrowed her eyes. After all, it was his fault for her wandering.

"This is my squire, Graham. Although I do not follow the written path of knights, he is still my squire and eligible for knighthood."

Ginny wasn't paying attention again. She turned away from him and to his supplies, quickly digging out a bowl and pouring water from the pitcher into it. With simple competence, she mixed the herbs, manipulating her affinity for healing properly to heal him faster. She herself was no mage, for she wielded no battle magic, but her own skill lay in charms. Her poultices and syrups were twice as effective as other woman's. She knew she inherited this skill not from her own mother, who was too busy being a 'mother' to whip up potions, but from her grandmother, who carefully taught her when her grandmother realized what she had inherited. Ginny had also been charged with using her healing only for good, for with the healing she had inherited the ability to harm.

"Water and rags." She crisply commanded the squire, not realizing it was Malfoy's squire she was giving demands to while involved in her curing. He hesitated a moment and looked at his lord. Draco gave his acquiesce, and Graham hurried to do her bidding.

With a nod of thanks, Ginny accepted the rags and directed Graham where to stand while he held the large bowl for her. She dipped the first rag into the bucket and began to clean the wound thoroughly.

He yelped as she pressed the rag hard into his wound, and stepped up his complaining. She worked a large piece of dirt out, not sure how the dirt got in there in the first place.

"Faith, sir, and you may live to keep the arm." Ginny replied insolently.

He didn't exactly cease his complaints, but he knew she was right, without her treatments, he would surely have infection set in by the morrow, and whom was he to go to? The castle physician? He snorted. Not hardly.

"Sir knight, do be still, for I fear with your constant motion, the wound shall not be clean." She snapped. She was only attempting to keep the knight who saved her alive, but he was making the task hard on her with his movements.

So instead of debating what would have happened, he took stock of the woman nursing him.

Lady Ginevra Weasley – one of 6 children, and one of 4 to be allowed to keep her status as a lady when her family fell into disfavor with the king. He almost snorted – everyone knew the reason Lady Ginevra had been allowed her status as a lady. It was naught more than the king took a fancy to her attractiveness. Draco rarely returned to the King's City anymore, but Graham often did, in order to prepare to be a knight. He was usually chock full of news, but it was also rare that Draco paid attention as he had when he heard of the Weasleys' falling.

Draco took stock of the lady tending his nasty injury. The first thing he noticed was that she was not like the other ladies, especially ladies of the Court. For her appearance, she had fiery red hair she tried not to hide, but simply braided it down her back. Ladies of the Court had tame yellow or brown hair, rarely black or red, and pinned it up upon their heads to drape down. They had milky white skin for lack of sunlight, and no freckles should dare ever appear upon their faces. Ginevra had a smattering of freckles, and further more, she shied not away from blood. The ladies Draco knew shrieked if they saw so much as a single drop of blood. Ginevra bore killing and injuries resolutely, and even dirtied her hands by clearing abrasions of gore. As he watched her carefully wipe clean sections of his arm, he thought he saw small green flickers around where she touched, and understood why she was a healer. She healed because she had the charms to do so easier than others. He imagined she had someone who taught the charms to her, and most likely the same someone directed her to use her charms, and not to fight against using them as some who lived inside the castle with jewels and fine dresses did.

But a Weasley, he thought, a blood-traitor. It was known to all what a blood-traitor meant – one whose family married not within the boundaries of the nobles, but even married…commoners! That shook something loose in his mind, drifted it to the front of his thoughts. Wasn't it that which had sent the Weasley family into disgrace? Ginevra's aunt, a highly upstanding Court lady, had chosen a village man to marry, a childhood friend with which she had taken upon a romance with. Draco half-shook his head – as one grew older, one must grow out of such village connections.

Her words brought him out of his inspection. "I need some sort of bandages, preferably white." She murmured to Graham, then took the bloody bowl from his hands and dumped it far away from their campsite. Startled out of his thoughts, Draco looked down at his arm.

It was mainly clean, except for the red tinge upon his skin around the wound, where it had bled under the surface. He supposed he was lucky it had stopped bleeding at all, and knew that must have been Ginevra's work.

Graham returned to his knight's side, this time bearing a bowl of some sticky appearing substance. She completed the bandaging and put his arm into a sling to keep him from actively using the arm, allowing the healing to undo itself, then withdrew to tend her horse and immerse herself in her own thoughts, allowing Draco to speak quietly with Graham while Graham began supper.

All three sat around the open fire. Graham was tending to their food, which was a simple soup; it was almost ready to consume.

Ginny inconspicuously glanced at Draco again. She thought he was gaining back some of his color, but his skin was still so bleached of color. She shuddered. Although she was a Healer, the blood had been pouring out at a rapid rate. But instead of shuddering away from the blood, she had been shuddering to think what would have happened had she not tended him. His life sure would have been lost – Ginny almost laughed. To almost have lost such a fine male specimen as him!

As a knight, she could honestly say she admired him. On the practice field, and then the battle field, he had earned the reputation for cold violence, for he nearly always won with minimal fuss of outward emotion. However, as a person, memories of her younger years prevailed. Though she had enjoyed watching him from a balcony above the practice area, he had acted as though she was a dead bug whenever he encountered her, with or without her brother Ron, who was in the same training year as Draco. So far, she had been civil to him because first, he had saved her, and second – she desperately needed his help.

His help to save her country. An unescorted lady, especially one bearing her tale, would not be well-welcomed by others, even if the lady held the king's favor as she did. The others were not limited to the fighting men, but reached out to the Court ladies, who disliked her and were sure to remember her from over a year ago when she was last at Court.

She sighed and stared into the fire morosely. She worried she might fail her task before bestowing her grave news upon her king. Ginny briefly turned her thoughts to Nott. Nott was far older than Draco, who was a year older than she, and herself, at thirty and one years of age. He had excellent favor with the king, and had risen rapidly over the last three years in favor of the king.

Ginny was fairly sure that had she not attempted to escape and had Draco not stricken him down, she would have been married to him within the year. She was already of an age of which many other ladies were well into their marriages and producing the next generation of aristocrats.

Graham brought her out of her thoughts. "Lady." He said. Startled, she looked up to see him offering her a bowl of thick stew. She hastily accepted the bowl and avoided his gaze.

After supper, she looked from liege to Sir Knight, almost warily. Over her food, she had pondered how best to deliver to them the news for the country and how to convince them to stay with her until she reached the castle safely.

To do so, she had decided, she must first ask Sir Knight Malfoy a question. A question he would assume dealt specifically to his past, and she was sure it would only prove to upset him. But she must know the answer, and she could not move on until she had been given one.

Ginevra looked straight at Sir Knight Malfoy, who was looking back, drew a breath, and opened her mouth to speak.

**a/n: The D/G Forum, which hosted the D/G Fic Exchange, is welcome to all! i love that place, and it was started by rowan_greenleaf, so it's her forum - come visit at .net/forum/rowangreenleafs_DG_Forum/54059/**

**if you're interested in other stories written for the D/G Exchange, it's here: .net/u/1841209/The_DG_Forum**

**There was a poll for all the stories involved, and I won 'Most Creative' for my submission, which i was pretty excited about. all that was revealed on the forum. **

**I also have other D/G stories on my profile if you liked this one :D **

**don't forget to review, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Way of the Forest

**a/n: A bell of time is equal to about an hour, marked by the bells of the village stronghold or in this case, the castle.**

**thanks to Gin, who reviewed, YAY! ^_^ **

_Chapter 2: The Way of the Forest_

"Are you loyal to your country?" Ginny asked.

"Am I loyal?" Draco spoke each word separately and sharply. His eyes were pure steel and ice, and in her heart, she was almost frightened, but she knew she had brought this down upon herself, and so she lifted her head firmly.

In a move so swift and dangerous she leaned away hastily, Draco rose to his feet and prowled about the campfire. She was just like every other woman and man, titles or not, that he spoke to, and Draco was furious for thinking she might be different. Would his history never leave him?

"I am not held responsible by the king for my father's actions." His voice was low, but livid. "I would not have made the same choices had I been in his shoes. I was not working with him. I am not the traitor my father was." With finality, Draco asked her icily, "How dare you hold me accountable for another's actions?"

Ginny steadily met his burning stare, a stare so cold it drove into her head, behind her eyes. "I would have asked any knight of this country the same question." She replied softly. The fight left him tired and confused as it always did when he spoke of his father, and looking away from her, he sat back down.

"I am loyal to my country." He said hollowly. Ginny could feel him closing off from her, and questioned the loss she felt at it. It was almost as if Graham wasn't there – he stayed silent and still on the opposite side of the fire than Draco and Ginny.

"I have grave information I must carry to the king." Ginny began, and immediately captured both Draco and Graham's attention. "I have been trapped at Lord Nott's manor for the past year. I have not been allowed any true outside communications for the last year." She made eye contact with both before continuing.

"Not since I discovered Nott's secret, that is."

Draco and Graham traded quick, apprehensive glances.

"He and a group of men are threatening to tear apart our country. They are poised on the brink of rebellion, and could easily manage it, I believe, because we are so unprepared. Nott and another man – I have obtained his name – are the main connivers." Ginny spoke passionately against the conspirators.

Draco tensed up immediately, and the motion was not lost upon the sharp-eyed woman. "You knew." She accused in utter disbelief.

Malfoy gave a quick shake of his head. "Surprised. Nott was highly loyal when he was in training for a knight. In fact, he was offered the position of King's Champion, and accepted it for a year. He resigned afterwards for normal knight duties, claiming the responsibilities too heavy to carry for him.

The shock on Ginny's face astounded Draco. Had she never seen Nott but the way Draco had met them in this very forest? He wondered. Draco also thought of the calm and cool attitude she was approaching this with. He had the feeling she wasn't telling them everything that had happened to her while trapped in that manor.

"My request of you is that I be escorted back to the castle. I cannot return alone, unless I want my tale discredited by others, enough so that he cannot believe me because he risks angering others. I must warn my king of this conspiracy plan." Her voice rang out to them.

Draco stayed perfectly still, not revealing any emotion, but inside he was in turmoil. Return to the castle and society which scorned him for his father's faults? His pride reared up angrily. But slowly the idea began to grow upon him. He could return to the castle in style, as the one who saved Lady Ginevra, the only one alive who knew of the plan to rebel against the country.

"We'll escort you back to the castle." He finally said. His eyes caught and held hers before he haughtily looked away.

"My lord –" Graham began to protest, but Draco held up a hand.

"She cannot make her way through the forest alone, it is too dangerous. I'm sure she could have done perfectly fine on her own, but we will lend credit to her story."

Graham regarded his knight in silence. It was the most he had heard from Sir Draco yet at one time, and he had spent 3 years in the knight's service.

"Thank you," was the only response Ginny could make. She understood this would be difficult for Draco, but he was still doing it – for what cause, she not yet knew.

Draco inclined his head, the only welcome she would receive. He gestured wordlessly at Graham, who began to set out the bedrolls for the night. Ginny sighed gratefully – this night would not have to be spent on uncomfortable ground.

Interestingly, Draco situated his bedroll on the same side of the fire as hers, while Graham set his up on the other side. When Ginny looked at him questioningly, he explained with a ghost of a sneer on his face.

"If we are to be attacked this night, I must be able to defend you." He shot her a glance that obviously stated he thought her incapable of taking care of herself.

Ginny turned red from anger and bunched her fists, but he took no notice. She promised herself retribution. When something did happen, she'd show him she could protect herself as well as any male. She moved away from him, not even glancing in his direction as she washed her face and settled into her bedroll.

He, too, had bedded down, and it wasn't long before she heard his deep, steady breaths that meant he had fallen asleep. She cursed him for sleeping so easily, but retracted that statement later.

Draco was far more wary than she, a warrior first, she supposed. Until she fell asleep – which wasn't until much later – she heard him wake almost consistently when a noise was made. Sleep for her was a long time in coming; worries for tomorrow kept her up. The moon had nearly half-crossed the sky before she slept, with a breath of a sigh upon her lips.

"Ginevra." A strong hand shook her. She swatted it away and rolled over, snuggling deep into her blankets. The hand persisted, but withdrew when she gave no further response. Voices discussed something over her head, and then a figure crouched down beside her. "Ginevra!"

A smell made its way through her blankets – coffee. She opened her eyes to see she was so wrapped up in her blankets she wasn't sure she could get out, except for the fact that hot coffee awaited her. She groaned as she sat up – it wasn't even close to daylight. She almost knocked Draco over as she reached for the cup.

"Finally. Just take the cup, will you?" He scoffed at her pathetic morning habits before stalking off for a beaker of his own. She gulped down her coffee; it was rather like inhaling it.

"We'll stop at the edge of the forest to wash up and become presentable. With luck, we will reach the castle by midday." Draco informed her. "Let's move out."

Ginny hastily scrambled up and allowed Graham to pack away her bedding on their pack horse. It was still midnight blue when they set out, though she thought the edge of the sky might be tinged a light indigo. Luckily for her, there was a handy rock to mount off so she didn't have to ask for help.

They made good time, with only a few interferences Draco quickly took care of – bandits looking to trap passer-bys, who obviously knew Draco and backed off as soon as they saw his shield, disappearing back into the brush as silently as they had appeared to block the trail. The light was just filtering through as they reached the abrupt halt of the trees.

"This way, Ginevra." Draco led them off the path, to reveal a still pool of water. Ginny sighed. Once she changed into a presentable dress, she would have to ride side-saddle, an uncomfortable and awkward prospect for the next hour. The castle was in sight from the edge of the trees.

Draco left her to wash and change first, which she accomplished in an extraordinarily short amount of time due to the freezing temperatures of the water. She wrung her hair dry as she emerged from the thick cover of trees, allowing Draco to take the next turn. As he emerged and began to dry his hair, Graham disappeared. Both Ginny and Graham were ready to go at least a bell of time before Draco declared his hair acceptable.

"Vain much, Malfoy?" Ginny inquired as he swung himself onto Sparkfire. He sent her a scathing look and gave the command to move out. She almost cracked a smile – once knight trained, always a knight. For all Malfoy claimed not to be a normal knight, he used realm commands even for the two of them.

Draco had been right on the money – it was midday as they reached the castle walls and were admitted inside. The king had been informed of their presence even as they rode up the hill, and had given orders for handmaidens to tend to Lady Ginevra, and menservants for Draco. They were both delivered invitations that were not to be ignored for their presence at the second bell after midday.

Ginny took her leave of Draco after assuring he would come to her rooms to collect her so that they arrived at the same time. She had left her official Court dresses here at the castle, and they were brought to her. Her deep green dress was as beautiful as she remembered it: full skirts extending from the waist, and showing a bit of spring green lace from the skirt underneath. The top had deep green siding, with the front across in the same spring green laced with deep rose, connecting to the siding. She had another bath, this one hot and steaming, before her hair was dried and brushed, then pinned in a bun of curls at the back of her neck.

The knock came at her door just as she slipped her feet into the stone-shod bottoms of her slippers. One of her handmaidens admitted Draco into her sitting room as she emerged from the bedroom. He too was bathed and dressed, though for all his Court tunic and brown pants, he had kept on his chain mail jerkin.

He bowed to her, as ritual dictated, and she curtsied to him. They both set off for the King's Court, the room which held their destiny for the next bell of time.


	3. To Meet Her King

**A/n: Also, Tir Na Nóg is the country Lucius rules in, that Ginny and Draco live in. Samhain is the neighboring country, one of Tir Na Nóg's strongest allies.**

_Chapter 3: To Meet Her King_

The bottom of her court shoes clacked against the flagstones of the floor, and her full skirts rustled as she walked. The clacking noise was repeated by her servants, which she didn't want, but was afraid if she refused them, she would fall into minor disfavor with her king. She had been assigned two handmaidens to assist her throughout her stay in the castle. Draco followed close behind them.

Lady Ginevra approached the large doors to the King's Court. Although it had been close to a year and half, the guards still recognized her. They formally bowed – something she wasn't expecting – and she curtsied back, her full skirts moving with her, and then they opened the doors wide.

The older one stepped in, tapped his staff on the stones, and loudly announced: "Lady Ginevra Weasley, accompanied by Sir Knight Draco Malfoy!" He bowed to his king before stepping back and closing the doors behind Ginny and Draco.

Around her, the court was curved, a half-circle facing around the main focus of the room: the king's throne, which he currently resided upon. Ginny swallowed hard. She knew it would be difficult, coming here with Draco, and she had anticipated the shocked breaths and the loud whispers in the room. With measured steps, and Draco following behind, she composedly walked straight to the king's platform and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Merry welcome, my lady!" He greeted her. His voice echoed throughout the room. He inclined his head towards her, an honor which meant she may speak to him.

"Well met, my king." She swiftly responded. She noticed the tiny furrow that appeared between his brow when the king noticed Draco, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. She deeply curtsied, so low her knee almost touched the floor, and swept herself back up.

"Sir Knight, well welcomed back to our court as last." King Lucius greeted his relation, with a sarcastic twist upon his wording.

"Well met, my king. I return upon Lady Ginevra's request." Draco coolly responded.

The king arched one eyebrow. "A request, Lady?" he addressed her, an elegant look to his face. Ginny had taken the time King Lucius spoke to Draco to glance around. A few closely paid attention, but most in the court were merely socializing and enjoying the company of those who belonged in the court.

"My king, I request a private audience with you pending news from Nott Manor." Ginny curtsied again. She enjoyed the formal speech required for Court, it was one of the few games she enjoyed playing. She generally disliked court merely because of the rituals and games one must play in order to be accepted. Although she had a few loyal friends here, she preferred to be at her home – which, with another painful twist, was not her home anymore, she reminded herself. Her family estate had been reclaimed by the king's men when her family fell into disgrace. Her town, then, she supposed, for she could still go to her hometown and spend a bit of time there, now that she was free from Lord Nott's rule.

To her surprise, the king agreed readily to the private audience. "That, my lady, shall be granted you." He turned to a handmaiden standing just out of the way. "My dear, do fetch Weatherbee for me. I have need of his calendar." She nodded her head once and left from the door behind Lucius's throne.

Weatherbee? Ginny frowned. Then a red-headed, thin man came out from the door, holding parchment and quills. The girl was holding the ink.

"My king." He said, bowing respectful. His floppy red hair was curly around his face, and Ginny found herself surprised. Percy never grew out his hair. But she knew so much had happened since she was last here. She wished for the audience to be over with so she could figure out what she was to do with the rest of her life. After all, she was sure she wouldn't be allowed to laze about the court for the remainder of her life, no, like a good Lady of the aristocracy, she would marry a good Lord, no doubt, and be expected to bear little ones before she was too old.

Ginny smiled at Percy, and he winked at her before returning to his duties as scribe for the king.

"My Lady, present yourself at my private rooms at the fourth bell of the afternoon." King Lucius inclined his head again towards her.

"My king, I shall arrive promptly, and obtain only as much time as required of me." The flowery speech flowed off her tongue. King Lucius waved his hand widely, dismissing her to mingle with the others in the Court. She curtsied once more and wandered off. A servingman promptly offered her a drink, which she accepted after marveling at the delicacy of the hand-blown glass. The wine was white and sweet, laying a bouquet upon her tongue. Draco was still speaking with his king, a flush creeping up his pale cheeks. Then he bowed stiffly and walked towards her, still flushing.

"Unfair." He hissed to her as soon as he was close enough not to be overheard by others. "Completely unfair. He's told me that upon my return, I am to be teaching page classes on sword training. I'm not a knight that teaches! Page classes!"

Ginny hastily motioned for him to keep his voice down. It would not do for the king to hear him at all. "Knights at Court always have something to do – it's better than riding the outlaying villages, is it not?"

His mouth pursed. "No, outlaying villages at least see bandits for actions. I'll be teaching oversized, clumsy noble boys who think they are fit for knighthood!"

"You'll soon single out the ones who are meant for knighthood." Ginny observed. They fell silent of such topics as a servingman approached again with drinks, and discussed matters of the villages rather than arguing about the king's orders.

As the third bell of the afternoon tolled the hour, the Court ladies and gentlemen began to disperse. At this time of the hour, ladies generally congregated in the Court parlor, where they enjoyed a light snack and gossiped. It was not quite a command to retire to the parlor, but rather, it was expected. As for the gentlemen, they were allowed to do as they liked for two bells of time; dinner was at the fifth bell.

Ginny's expression was one of resignation; she passed her wine glass to a servingman collecting such items, and straightened her shoulders.

"I'll meet you outside the King's Chambers after the fourth bell. She murmured to him before ambling out to join the other ladies.

Ginny entered the parlor behind the other ladies. There were a few she vaguely recognized, such as Lavender Brown, but when Ginny had been here last a lady named Millicent had been the leader and speaker for the other ladies, mostly because she was the loudest of them.

She picked a small, yet comfortable chair off to a side, and settled down. Her embroidery was waiting for her. Though she wasn't the best at it, she enjoyed sewing. Her current project was a large expanse of green and blue – ground and sky – she was sewing a design of flowers and jungle upon. Two other ladies made pleasant greetings to her and she responded in like, but she was mainly left alone. One of those ladies, Astoria, she thought would be an ally for her, a staunch friend when perhaps Ginny felt as though she needed one. However, Ginny was not ignorant. It was perfectly clear what was coming – whoever was the ladies' leader would confront her, the newcomer, in order to keep her standing and reputation in front of her clique. But for now, Ginny turned to her embroidery to keep her occupied.

It wasn't long Ginny was kept waiting. "Why, hello there. I believe I've seen you around once, though you're rather new to our rules in the parlor." The words had a sardonic twist to them. Lady Lavender tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked at Ginny.

"I'm here from Nott Manor." Ginny replied.

Lavender sneered, not a pretty sight on a young lady of her class. "Nott Manor." She mocked. "It matters not where you hark from, but where you are now."

Three other girls flanked her eagerly, proud to be part of her group, but others either ignored the confrontation or hovered in the background, not quite belonging to their circle, yet not shunning them as Ginny had done on her last stay here. But this time, paying no attention to their actions felt too much like allowing the catty bullying to continue, unchecked by others more charismatic than they. Ginny didn't recognize any of the trio.

"As I was saying…" Lavender looked over her shoulders to make sure her trio were listening intently. "That seat is not yours. You don't know the rules here, and you have to learn. Now you'll have to apologize to all four of us." The girls snickered.

"Then perhaps I should learn which seats belong to someone else." Ginny said sweetly, disregarding Lavender's previous command.

"Don't you want to have friends?" Lavender replied, just as sweetly as Ginny. "We could even…" she looked at the trio again "…include you in our group. You could be one of us, popular and enjoying our company." The girls agreed immediately, eagerly pressing Ginny to join them.

Ginny kept her back straight as she met Lavender's eyes. "I'm not interested in being one of you."

"Perhaps you should meet us first." Lavender suggested silkily. She waved a hand towards the girl on the far left.

"Cho." The foreign girl said, flipping her silken-smooth raven black hair over her shoulder, while her bangs fell in a diagonal cut across her left eye. "I'm from Ha'ying."

"Daphne." The snooty girl directly to the right of Lavender introduced herself without waiting for leave by Lavender. Ginny sensed a right-hand follower, but one who would stab Lavender in the back should she be delivered the chance. That was why Ginny cared not about such girls, they lived for drama, betrayal, and seducing, none of which Ginny cared a whit about.

"I'm Romilda." The girl directly to the left of Lavender laid a hand above the lacings of her bosom as she arched her neck. She rolled her shoulders back gracefully as she breathed by lifting her bosom. Her ash blonde hair curved around her face in waves, so much that Ginny thought that perhaps Romilda might be suffocated by her own hair – which might be a terrible shame.

All four were the kind who constantly breathed seduction merely by entering a room together, throwing sultry glances to nobles and knights of the Court. Their favorite pastime was to create drama among the men, and double-crossing each other by the current man they had picked, and the one they were sneaking around with.

Ginny put up with their constant criticism of her until, finally, the bell rang.

"Do excuse me," Ginny broke into their current dialogue discussing the state of her hair. "I've been given a command to dash off and speak with the king. Toodles." She wiggled her fingers at them and nearly sprinted out the door.

She slowed down the passage before the King's, enough so that her walk was confident by the time she turned the corner and sighted Draco waiting for her calmly.

"How went the parlor scene?" He spoke in a low undertone. She gave a mocking half-laugh.

"Not well at all. I've made a few enemies, I'm afraid." Ginny shook her head. "They're not even that well-dressed, or powerful enough to have a hold over me." She grimaced. "I'm not interested in their games."

he frowned at her. "No enemies." He hissed before announcing who they were to the guard.

King Lucius looked up from his chess game as they entered. "Check-mate, my dear Champion." He sounded smug.

The Champion of Tir Na Nóg shrugged as he admitted defeat over the game. He sleekly rose from his chair, flowing as though liquid. His slanting green eyes took in the visitors, allowing a smile to reach them as he did so, a smile as rangy as his smooth figure.

Blaise Zabini greeted Draco with a slap of the hands. "Welcome back, knight-mate." A knight-mate was someone you were close to while knights, and the slang changed each year – a page-mate, a squire-mate, and finally, if neither had been killed and remained close friends, a knight-mate. Some even counted their knight-mates closer than true family, closer than brothers.

Draco snickered. "Sure, sure, glad to be back."

"Now, tell me of this request." The king waved his hand casually. "Speak plainly, Ginny."

Draco's head snapped from Lucius to Ginny and back again, and his brow furrowed. These two had a friendly connection. Lucius began setting back up the chess board.

Ginny joined him at the table, commandeering the white pieces as a lady should. "You've not had true new from me in Nott Manor for over a year." She said carefully.

The king's dark eyes pinned on her. Blaise and Draco stood together talking, not paying attention.

"I've been trapped and held in the Nott Manor." She quietly said. "Since I discovered he was a traitor."

Silence fell over the room – Blaise was staring openmouthed.

"I escaped from him to come here and tell you myself, as my letters clearly were not arriving." Lucius's teeth were set in a grim line.

"And where is Nott now?" He dangerously inquired.

"I dinna know." Replied Ginny honestly.

"Tell him everything, Ginevra." Draco's eyes flashed with poorly held-in fury. Lucius took in Draco's offensive stance. "I found her tied to her horse like a common peasant. Nott was forcibly taking her back to his Manor. He claimed she was a runaway servant girl." He spat.

"Is this true?" Lucius's eyes swiveled back to Ginny. He had to remind himself he was a king; he could not go around killing his nobles – at least, not with his own bare hands. Ginny nodded once.

"I fought him for insults to a lady, and dumped him on the ground from his horse. He might be dead for all we know, for we left on the path in the Black Forest." Draco announced. The belligerent tone in his voice pronounced he cared not if his king punished him for speaking against another so plainly in his presence.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, but said naught.

"He's a traitor." Ginny blurted out. "Nott, in conjunction with nobles from Samhain! He wants to kill you and the king of Samhain and take over the country for himself."

King Lucius sighed. It had been a while since the last rebellion from greedy nobles. He, of course, had been hoping the present peace would prevail above greed, but his nobles apparently had other ideas. "Who from Samhain?" he demanded tiredly.

"Marcus Flint is in charge there. I know not of his henchmen." She responded. He rubbed his temples.

"We'll do something." He muttered distractedly. He paced the room, talking to himself as much as the others. "If we stage a trap for the conspirators, there must be a distraction for the common people, so they do not lose faith in the castle."

They were all silent a moment, until Blaise offered a suggestion.

"A tournament, my lord. Hold a tournament. Jousting and sword-fighting will have them enthralled in amusement and not liable to become frightened by confusing matters of the castle." Zabini said.

"Inter-country." Lucius said, his eyes bright as he rubbed his hands together. "A way to bring the countries together while we deal with this crisis." His eyes sought Blaise.

"I'll give you a formal message in written marks, but you shall carry a verbal message, one dealing directly with the traitors, as well. You will leave tomorrow." He commanded.

Blaise bowed deeply, then left.

"A tournament." Lucius mused. He glanced at the chess board and moved his knight. Ginny grinned as she took the knight with her bishop. The king shook his head sadly over his lost piece. "Most likely, Samhain's king will come himself. Since our castles are so close, it's easier for us rather than some of our other neighbors. We might as well start some sort of preparations now."

"I haven't been to a tournament since I left court." Ginny admitted with a wry smile. "In the early months, I was busy exploring, and later, I was locked up in my room during the festivals to prevent me escaping in crowds of commoners."

"Then it's far past time you attended one." Lucius said confidently as he nicked her rook in a maneuver. He gauged her. "As I recall, your family colors are deep green and gold. Do you have a dress in those colors?"

Ginny shook her head despondently. "It was my prettiest dress, but it's too short at the wrists, and too tight across the shoulders."

"I'll see that you have one, and a gold cloak to match. Some of those days might be chilly for jousting." He called in his maid, and quietly told her of his requests. She noted it down, then passed it off to a younger girl to run the errand.

"I'm still here." Draco pointed out.

Both Lucius and Ginny sent him side-long glances

"We know," Ginny laughed.

"Check." Lucius said absently. Ginny began to play a tactical game of evasion.

"Once we hear back from Samhain, we shall be able to start planning." Lucius said intently.

"Check-mate!" Ginny crowed. She sat back, folding her arms across her chest, a sly smile crossing her face.

King Lucius stared at the board. Finally, he gave her an almost wicked grin. "Glad to see you haven't lost your wits, Lady Ginevra. But next time…" He trailed off, leaving an unspoken promise. He stood up, as did Ginny.

"It's hard to believe Nott is a traitor." He looked sharply at Ginny. "I believe you tell him the truth; I doubt you not."

"He is no longer the Theodore Nott from the knight-path from this castle. He has changed into another man, even from my short encounter with him it was noticeable." Draco noted.

"I shall call upon you both again once I receive a message back from Zabini." Draco and Ginny knew that was a dismissal.

Ginny curtsied while Draco bowed, and they exited. Outside, she sighed with relief.

"I dinna think he would believe me." She conceded. "I am glad he trusted me enough to believe me. That was far easier than it could have been, had the world been against me instead of with me. Though I know my luck has held out this far, it cannot hold forever."

Draco acknowledged the subtle remark against the bad energy that flocked to a person who boasted too much upon their good fortune. Those who remained humble throughout great luck were allowed to keep such fortunes, whether it be in luck, money, or a wonderful personal life.

He escorted her to her rooms, where she invited him into the sitting room.

"Thank ye, but I'm off to help Blaise pack for his trip." He gave her a crooked smile. "He tends to forget important items when someone doesn't help him. He has a serving woman, of course, but he tends to let himself be distracted by such women when in his own rooms." He flicked an odd salute to her. "Until tomorrow, my lady."

And then he was gone. Ginny blinked confusedly down the hall, but there was no sign of him, none at all. One minute he had been turning away from her door, the next, gone.

As she thought about it later, she suspected magic, but in that moment, she could not for the life of her imagine what had happened. She brushed it off uncomfortably, thinking perhaps she had let her mind wander too long and he had left in plain view.

She closed the door firmly and withdrew into her rooms to concentrate on her embroidery, which she planned to give as a gift to the queen as her thanks for welcoming her back into their household.

**A/n: Thanks for reading! I would really, really apprecieate some reviews! **


	4. A Giant At Play

**a/n: yay! finally reached this point ^_^ enjoy the chapter!! **

_Chapter 4: A Giant At Play_

She was so sick of it – of almost everything at Court. She'd found a friend in Astoria, but cared not a whit about the others, who delighted in tormenting her. She'd spent almost 7 full days here at Court so far, and stifled every day of it when not spending time solely with Draco. The time she spent early morning in the courtyard with Draco, and the time spent each afternoon with Lucius were the only times she truly enjoyed herself here. She pushed Sundance harder, faster across the fields, away from the oppressive atmosphere of court. At least she could breathe freely out here. She knew that coming would force her into the middle of court "games", but what choice did she have? Her loyalty to her country set herself the task of forewarning the king.

King Lucius. She believed he was a good man essentially – sly and clever, perhaps, but one who would do the right thing by his country, who would stand up for what is rightfully his. She'd known him inside and out for quite a while. However, she was surprised by how much Lucius and Draco were alike. She hadn't actually seen Draco since she was 14 and he 15, and she would sit on the balcony above the training area and watch her brother as well as Draco practice their skills for knighthood. She knew Lucius and Draco were related – cousins of some sort, if she remembered correctly – but still, their appearance and gestures mimicked each other. She smiled at the thought that Draco was just a younger version of Lucius. Malfoy men aged well, she noted, the corner of her mouth pulling up in a smile. The Malfoy genes were dominant over the men, too, and the regality with which Lucius carried himself came not all from being king.

But King Lucius could do nothing about the mind games the court ladies played. The rituals of a newcomer she must participate in, the rules of them and that which belonged to them – possessions or people – already in place she must abide by, and she was tired of playing by other people's rules. Ginny wasn't a mind player in the first place, which made playing the games so much harder upon her. She followed not in the paths of others, but forged her own in the way she chose. Court ladies disapproved of her being apart from them, and allowed rumors to abound and her reputation to be smeared.

She sighed, and, determined to close off her mind, concentrated on clearing it and just working on enjoying her ride.

* * *

Draco stood in the King's Court, gritting his teeth silently, wishing he too was outside. There was a reason he avoided court after he faced real battle. He sipped his wine almost sulkily. The blonde in deep rose at his side was attempting to lure him to playing the usual Court games with her, but he had no intent of it now.

When he was 16 and newly knighted, war was fast approaching and he had been knighted far earlier than he should have in order to be a true fighter. It didn't matter; he became a true fighter anyway. It was hard to imagine an amazed Draco, but at that age, he was. Draco had always been fascinated by court life, and to him, it appeared even better than he imagined. His father's only son, he had been often kept at home to practice skills necessary to prove himself on the training fields once he attained page-knight, which was a knight in training. He had grown up with courtly ways, but far too little area in which to practice his elegant ways on girls his age. Home was a smaller city on the very edge of his country. He hadn't been to the King's Castle and court life often during his younger years. The games the young ladies played had then captivated him, and like the clever and sly young man he was, he played the ladies' games to the full extent. He enjoyed the sneaking around and bedding that took place, and gained him a reputation.

All those ladies now were married – the only one he kept in touch with was Pansy, and only because she grew up in his area and moved to be a part of the King's official entourage. Although Draco still didn't approve, she had married Ronald Weasley, just another thing tying him to the Weasley family, he thought disgustedly. Pansy was one of his true friends at Court – and one of the ones he couldn't play the games with. He would never mess around with Pansy – first off, she was from home, and second off… she was far too dangerous to mess with, for all she was a Court lady.

When the war came, he had been at Court as a full knight for almost 6 months. He was one of the first sent off. The country bordering theirs was not quite all made of humans, and they were not so easy to kill as the King had originally thought. After Draco returned almost 2 years later, he was not the same young man. He was a true fighter, and had grown up far faster than he should have into a man. He had the battle hardened look about him, something that made others avoid him.

Draco proceeded to shock himself with his next thought – at least Ginny didn't play those catty games. He jerked his mind away from that thought, but two questions still persisted. When had he started thinking that she appealed more to him because she didn't act like a normal lady? And more importantly, just when had he started calling her _Ginny_? Though they'd certainly spent time together, it had been for the country's benefit rather than for their own personal reasons. He considered, then allowed for time spent for their reasons – after all, he hadn't been forced to spend part of his morning hours in the fresh air underneath the tree, or to escort her back to her rooms and converse in her sitting room.

Suddenly the doors were flung open, and a messenger strode in, and it was evident by both the way he had come in and his grim expression that something was desperately wrong.

"Milord, I bear news from Trafford." Trafford was the next town over, and was also close to the border. King's Castle – an actual town as well as the city in which the king resided – was surprisingly close to the border; only an hour away, and also was at the top of the country. The messenger gave a quick bow and the king gave just as quick permission to speak with a fast wave of his hand.

"There's a giant come across the border, an enraged one, he made several hits on Trafford before continuing on his way towards this palace. He's a little over a half hour away, my king."

"Prepare a stand at the castle entrance." Lucius ordered swiftly. He stood. "Call my Champion to my private rooms, and we will discuss tactics. Let no one leave the castle. An enraged giant is a highly dangerous one, liable to attack at any moment."

The 'stay in the castle' order caught Draco's attention and he frowned, thinking. Hadn't Ginny just left the castle for a breath of air on her horse? He glanced out the window and down the hill, and caught sight of a horse just beginning to enter the woods. A brown horse, carrying a woman with fiery red hair. Over the forest treetops, he could see the head of the giant, and trees being flung high into the sky. His eyes darkened. The giant would attack immediately should he catch sight of Ginevra. He whirled away from the window, and ignoring the open stares of Court, ran for the stables.

* * *

Ginny cantered her horse into the forest without a single thought for danger. She had managed to work most of her anger out by this point, and was now debating what she thought the king would do with her. A year and half ago, had she been happy as part of the king's Court, she would have been allowed to stay. But she had hated it. It had taken Lucius great thought to know where to place her, and all the while she spent time with him. It was not like _that_, of course. He had his wife; he had no need of a younger, inexperienced girl. Instead, he enjoyed her company, for she was one of few who would share her true thoughts and speak freely around him. During their conversations, they played chess to engage their minds, and occasionally debated philosophy and politics.

So King Lucius sent her off with Nott, a trustworthy man – or so he thought – as her guardian, and entreated him with her happiness. She was happy, for a while. She was allowed freedom around the town and Nott's manor, and often could be found practicing her archery or taking long rides on Sundance. Her only mistake had been overhearing – well, eavesdropping since she had not walked away after hearing Nott was busy – a conversation in which Nott revealed well-made and placed plans for demolishing the powers in her country.

But where would her king send her now? She couldn't think there were many households who would agree to take an unmarried aristocratic Lady as a permanent guest. Leaving Court would also mean leaving Draco, she thought. Somewhere inside her, she wondered if she could ever be happy at Court, and a terrible hope bloomed that perhaps when she left, he would not necessarily follow, but visit, maybe, and write to her.

She sighed, and pushed her thoughts away. The ride was enjoyable, and the green-yellow light of the forest surrounded her. The animals were unbothered by her and her horse. For the next moment everything was as it should be, but in split second everything changed, as if Ginny had blinked her eyes only to find she belonged not to the same world.

The previously cheerful animals were vanished down holes or into trees and stayed quiet – even the light seemed to change, as if a sudden cloud passed over the otherwise sunny day.

Her horse scented an enemy and abruptly halted, almost losing Ginny over Sundance's head as her horse skidded to a stop. Her horse neighed a warning signal, low and throaty. Sundance pulled backwards, and moved her head with the breeze, obviously terrified of something coming. Ginny regulated her breathing, trying her hardest not to panic. She knew instinctively it wasn't human. Breathe, she reminded herself. Then she heard it.

The distinctive thump echoed, one that set the trees to rattling and the ground to shake.

She flinched unconsciously, though she knew nothing would help. Now, she understood she was in trouble for sure.

A giant – it was a giant making its way towards her. She could not outrun a giant, not with it so close. Running would only attract it closer – giants had excellent tracking vision as well as heat sensory vision, and she was sure it sensed her now. She could already see a hairy foot on the path in the distance. She debated her options, weighed them, but time ran out for her.

The next thump was far closer. Of course, she thought as she gritted her teeth and drew her bow; it was natural with her luck that it would sight her, as a predator sighted dinner.

It let out an incensed bellow, then peered its globular head down at her, seemingly inspecting her. She fumbled for her quiver, trembling as she tried to notch the arrow.

A horse charged past her, running full out towards the giant. Ginny cried out in a mixture of relief and fear – Draco had come to save her again, but at the risk of his own life.

The knowledge of risking his life gave her the strength to find steadiness and the courage to calmly raise the bow and aim for the giant, waiting on the right moment to arise.

Draco directed Sparkfire to veer around the back of the giant, and Draco flashed his sword against its legs, effectively cutting its hamstrings. It yowled and sat down heavily, putting Draco at a far greater risk since its arms were still unbound and unbroken.

He directed his horse to lash out with its hooves while he simultaneously attacked. Ginny, a fierce determination in her eyes, raised her bow, and expelling a breath, released.

Her arrow flew true and straight, burying itself in the giant's left eye and continuing through to pierce the brain. Draco's horse wheeled and spun to get out of the way of the falling giant. The crash resounded throughout the forest, making a final sound.

Draco turned to see Ginny sitting ferociously astride her horse, the quiver across her back and the bow still at ready to attack again, outstretched in her strong, capable hands. Her back was straight, her chin up and facing him with willpower in her eyes. He had been wrong about her – he had thought she was too frightened, too incompetent to do anything more than keep her horse under control. He took a deep breath, partially for the sight of her, partially for air as the adrenaline ran its course through his blood and slowly began to evaporate, leaving him drained. She was motionless in the same position, the same battle expression upon her face, as if she thought it not completely lifeless.

By the gods, Draco thought, by the time this next skirmish with the North was over, he would create a new legend for her, the tale of a fiery haired Goddess who could heal as well as guide the arrows of those who prayed to her. Ginevra the Healer, Ginny the Archer, one and the same who would freely offer help to those who requested it of her. The tale began developing in his mind, but he pushed it aside. It could be versed later, for now, he had far more important things to deal with.

His eyes narrowed upon Ginevra as he dismounted with an effortless leap from Sparkfire. The action shook Ginny out of her daze. She followed suit and dismounted slightly more awkwardly, tugging her skirts properly over her riding breeches to hide them. She hurried towards Draco.

"It be passed away, correct?" She called out in formal speech.

"So it shall pass." He repeated in an ancient prayer, not one having to do with the passing of life, but the passing of events throughout the course of life. He confirmed this as he rose. "Go, go back to your horse." He was radiating rage – which masked fear for Ginny, who had been out here _alone_ – as well as his body's reaction to Ginny the Archer as she held her bow, her fingers whispering suggestively over the wood, as he imagined it. He collected his stallion's reins and led him back to Ginny, where she stood holding a skin of water out for him.

He accepted it rather ungratefully, and replaced the empty skin in his own pack instead of handing it back to her and having skin contact with her again. The sparks of contact he felt rather unnerved him. In his state of post-battle, he believed himself far too restless and dangerous to be so close to her.

But the gods be damned if she didn't feel the need to touch him. She first studied him closely, as if a fresh kill she had just made. He drew in a breath and shifted his weight uncomfortably as she looked him over innocently – most likely looking for blood, he chastised himself – though shifting his weight brought him no ease of the ache she had caused upon him. She lifted her hand, and she felt as though entering a dream as she stroked her hand once against his jaw, seeing the battle adrenaline had made him jerky and impatient.

"You should have known better," he released his anger and fear for her safety upon her. "This is not a safe area, it's too close to the border. What in the name of the gods possessed you to come out here in the woods?"

She eyed him as her hand dropped back down to rest upon her skirts. He found himself wishing she would touch him again, though not so innocently. "The woods call to me. They always have. Sometimes I cannot resist." She said simply.

Another forest came to mind for Draco, one with dark green vines and tinged with exotic colors blooming in every direction, the forest of his hometown. It was a safe border, he thought angrily, the next country over was their ally. She would be safe there – he stopped himself. Ginny would never be in his hometown, she had nothing to draw her there. If he imagined her expression as she examined the flora, that was his prerogative.

"You can't go galloping off around here." He bit off. "From now on, you take another soldier – one I say can take care of you – or you alert me to come with you when you leave. You're going to make me crazy!" He stopped, almost horrified. He hadn't meant to admit that. His slate stormy eyes met her deep amber and honey-flecked irises.

Ginny tilted her head. "Crazy?" She repeated.

With an oath, he stepped forward, bringing them face-to-face, intent upon shaking her until she regained her senses, but his touch brought them to a very different contact. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, and he lost his mind. His hands fisted in her gown, and he dragged her up to the tips of her toes.

For a dizzying moment, she thought he was going to hurt her, then he lowered his mouth roughly to hers, and all sensations exploded in her head.

_You only live once_, was her last thought before kissing him back with wild abandon, threading her hands in his hair.

Lust was raging in his veins by this point, and she felt like fire when she pushed herself closer to him. It had never been harder for Draco to pull back from a woman before.

It was like waking up from a wonderful dream, and she blinked her long lashes as if sleepy up at him as he moved back, giving her distance. She curved her lips in a sensational smile. She had enjoyed his kiss. She even wanted more, something she had never felt before.

"Mount up." He commanded roughly, his voice much huskier than normal. His face set in a line, he followed his own order and they easily set back on the trail bound homeward.

"I didn't realize you were so good with a bow. If I had known that earlier, there would have been no question that you could take care of yourself." He commented dryly, and Ginevra knew that was the only semi-apology for underestimating her she would receive. He sent her a glance that was unreadable to her.

"Why, thank you. I had no idea you were so brave, and a giant-killer!" She replied demurely, batting her thick lashes at him, knowing he would catch the imitation. He snorted at her expression, then sunk into a thoughtful expression.

"You do realize that without my sword, it wouldn't have been half as easy to kill that giant? My sword adjusted itself for the toughness of the giant's skin." He said abruptly, with a grim tone to his voice. "The sword in an heirloom of when we had a powerful battle mage in our family."

Ginny knew that for Draco to speak so, it was important – for her, and for him. He rarely spoke – nor made a speech – for nothing. She considered his words, then responded. "Draco, I understand they are hard to kill. Ogres are related to them, and once, our home was attacked by one. It took my three Knight brothers as well as Fred and George to battle it."

When he looked at her, she was starry-eyed, memories of her childhood home returning to comfort her. He also saw the sigh she gave as she returned to the present and remembered her childhood home was no longer in possession of the family.

The pang deep inside her heart was familiar by now at the thought of the home she had resided in for over 16 years of her life. Their horses continued to plod towards home with no inference from their owners.

"We'll be in trouble upon our return." He mentioned.

Caught off guard, she whipped her head around. "What?" she exclaimed.

Ginny took a double-take when Draco winced, actually _winced_. "Yes, see, about that…" he muttered something to himself she couldn't decipher. "When the messenger came, I caught a glimpse of you out here and disobeyed about five orders to come out after you." He shot her a wry, teasing glance. "I should have known you would be right in the middle of trouble."

She smiled back at him, and he shook his head, knowing she would probably always be in the middle of trouble – and probably always need someone to save her. There was a tinge of loss in his mind – he wouldn't be able to save her forever.

They approached the hill that inclined gently to the castle, and three knights – one of those was Blaise – and a messenger rode out to meet them.

"They are to protect you." The messenger informed them, acting as a herald. "I am to inquire for your health as well as Lady Ginevra's, as well as the status of the giant. Sir Knight Malfoy, you are to report directly to the king, with no delays pending your return further than the work it will take to clean up your attire."

"Inform the King I killed his giant. We are both fine." Draco snapped. "If not for me, she'd be dead now."

The messenger nodded curtly, but there was awe when he looked at Draco, and triumph as he raised a green flag, meaning the danger was dealt with, and galloped back towards the castle. They could hear him shouting the news even to those along the road who were looking for safety in the castle.

As Draco and Ginny returned to the King's Castle, there were shouts of victory, and even a few "Draco, Giant-killer!" in the crowd. The groups of villagers finally dispersed closer to the castle, and Draco's sigh of relief was audible.

He looked askew at Ginny. "I never wanted anyone to look up to me." He told her, his mouth in a crooked half-smile. "I'm not the kind of knight they should be admiring."

Ginny's liquid light chocolate eyes delved into his, filled with understanding for him. What he saw there moved him, that after all the times he had tormented her when he was a squire, she was rather willing to put that aside and become emotionally closer to him.

"They're commoners." She said gently. "We think they know naught about the North, but they can feel it, see the non-human creatures coming with more and more regularity. They need something to keep their spirits up."

"Yes, but at my expense." He growled as they trotted through the gates. Further conversation was prevented by the mass of castle servants who swarmed around them.

Ginny was bustled off to a tidy side room, where her face was scrubbed and her hair pinned. They stripped her riding breeches and forced upon her a secondary skirt. She was tugged towards the king's private rooms, to give some sort of report, perhaps. Draco was pacing outside the king's chamber doors, awaiting her arrival. He bowed to her hastily, barely waiting her reply before turning to the guard.

"Sir Knight Draco and Lady Ginevra to see the king." Draco issued to the guard, who threw open the doors without any further ado.

Draco strode in, and tossed himself into a chair. Ginny stayed behind him, but she arranged herself more meticulously than did her stony-eyed companion.

The King stared back, with the same amount of stone viewing them as his Malfoy relation. He turned to Ginny first, rebuke in his tone. "My lady, you are one of the most valuable people we have right now – your life may change the tide of the revolution. My order to you is that you may not leave the castle walls without a mounted and armed escort." Ginny flushed and studied her slippers, then looked up quickly.

"My king, I am allowed to go anywhere within the walls?" There was hope in her eyes.

"Within reason." Lucius said flatly, and then waved a hand towards Draco. Lucius barked at Draco – "Report!"

Draco snapped to attention, standing up tall, hands behind back in the standard reporting stance. "My king, I rode toward Lady Ginevra's last known position, and easily found her. She was under attack by the giant and was preparing to fight back. I hamstrung the creature and Ginny delivered the killing shot by an arrow through the eye. I double-checked the life and cut it's throat. We returned. My king." He bowed deeply and sat back down. He didn't even notice he slipped and called her Ginny – but both she and Lucius noticed.

Ginny was impressed – she hadn't thought anyone could make Draco take orders, even his king. King Lucius nodded once to Draco.

"Thank you." Lucius said. "As you have naught assigned you yet, excepting your morning class, your assignment is to guard Lady Ginevra if she so chooses to leave the castle walls for as long as you both reside at my castle."

Draco nodded stiffly, displeased at the orders, since they hadn't canceled out his teaching class.

"Lady Ginevra, I wish to speak with you. Sir Knight, you are dismissed." The king stood and dipped his head to them, and they both responded before Draco turned on his heel and stalked out.

Lucius sighed and walked over to the window, his hands linking behind his back. Ginny joined him silently, peering out for signs of wildlife.

"It's hard to keep everyone happy when these skirmishes continue. It is only the duty of the king to try." He remarked. His posture was iron-rod straight. He examined her pretty goldenrod eyes. "Ginevra, you understand how the nobility works. I understand your precarious position as well. However, without your family to present you to noblemen, it leaves me to do so. In front of you, I know I may speak plainly." He regarded her for a moment silently, hoping she would not turn against him.

"At the first opportunity, Ginevra, you will be married off to a noble. It may be a knight or desk noble of here, or it may even be one of Samhain's nobles or knights, as they are coming to deal with the conspirators as well as take part in the tournament." He said gently.

Ginny moved away from him blindly. She knew this moment had been coming from the moment she stepped foot inside his castle, where he must think about her future almost daily as he saw her, but she had prayed that her future might yet be put off until she could find an unmarried noble who would allow her hobbies.

"You may leave." He said to Ginny's back. As she reached for the door, he added, "The Champion of Samhain is unmarried."

He heard the slam of the door behind her and ran a hand through his fine blond hair, and slowly withdrew into his bedchamber, thinking closely of Ginny's future, just as she was doing as she fled down the corridor.

Draco rapped on Ginny's chamber door. After a minute and another round of knocking, a handmaiden opened the door, her brunette hair framing her face as she moved. She was young, only 14, but looked up at him questioningly, not allowing the door to fall open anymore than a slit.

"I'd like to see Ginevra." Draco firmly requested. The handmaiden looked harassed as a voice snapped at her from inside the room. Draco frowned – that didn't sound like Ginny.

"She's not here." The maid blurted out.

"Alana! Who're your visitors?" A slightly older voice, Draco noted. Alana's expression was frightened as she was roughly pushed back from the door. A maiden of 19 looked him up and down, taking in his chain mail and sword belt at his waist.

"And what would you be wanting, sir?" She fluttered her lashes and tried her vainest to attract his attention.

Draco kept a firm hand on his patience. "I'm here to see Ginevra."

"Why, and she be not here. Why don't you just come on in and…wait for her?" The maid suggested.

"Where might she be?" Draco snapped.

The maiden looked affronted. "Dinna ask me." She meanly retorted, and slammed the door in his face. Draco narrowed his eyes, but refrained from actually doing anything – physical or magical by the power of his sword – harmful. He headed down the hall, and was just turning the corner when a shy voice called out to him.

"Sir Knight – Knight!" Alana flew down the hallway softly, her feet only making a light pitter-patter. Not even out of breath, she said, "Lady Ginevra likes high places." She glanced meaningfully out the window at the central part of the castle, the highest tower protruding far above everything else. "No one else is up there now, the sentries aren't up there for another two bells." She childishly smiled up at him, and then, light as a feather, her slim body raced away from him. Draco noticed her feet didn't quite touch the stones every step she ran – air magic.

He slipped through the hallways, drawing on the power of his sword when necessary to keep his passage invisible to others, and reached the base of the tower uninterrupted. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, he glared at the stairs. His sword was spelled for combat and stealth, not power of flight or transportation. He could draw magic from the sword to feed the slight flicker he had inside himself, but it was not so often he was required to use such power. From his own experiments, Draco knew better than to call on the sword for such tasks as climbing made no attempt to keep his chain mail from clanking as he climbed.

Ginny was concentrating far above him. She had drawn a protective circle around the towertop for an alarm, and as Draco finally reached the top and stepped into her circle, the breaking and reforming of it alerted her to his presence. One minute, she promised herself, one more minute working and I'll speak with him. He has to have a reason to be here. She combined one more potion before she stopped and stretched her muscles. There was a cauldron in front of her, and potions – in various stages of completion – littered the ground to her left, while ingredients were neatly categorized to her right.

When she looked up, Draco was leaning against a column of stone, his graceful body curving in a slim line. It was a swordfighter's body more than a mounted knight's body was her thoughts – a swordfighter was typically lithe and their motions fluid, while knights were generally burly. Draco's pointed face contrasted with his body. His platinum hair was tied back in a low ponytail, with a thin piece of leather, drawing more attention to his stunning eyes and shapely face. He curved away from the column when he noticed her staring at him. He inspected her, then wandered over to look at her potions.

"Well-made." He commented, locking his hands behind his back, and facing her. "We must talk."

Ginny pushed a tendril of hair out of her face, and bent over the cauldron once more. "About what?" she snapped. "We've naught to converse."

He strode over beside her, letting his hands fall free and pulled one up to catch her chin, and they both felt a familiar yet pleasing jolt of skin contact before he pressed his mouth to hers. The sensation was everything she might yearn for when she wished for a husband she might love.

"Now tell me we have naught to discuss." Draco retorted as he released her. His eyes, temper lurking in the depths, bored into hers.

As Ginny bent away from him, Draco had a sinking feeling her mood was directly related to her conversation with her king. He expelled a breath as she hid her face from his sight. His patience, little to begin with, was trickling through his fingers like sand in an hourglass.

When she finally spoke, her voice was close to hoarse. "Lucius has my future in his hands. I am to be married at the first available opportunity." Ginny revealed, truly upset. Dread filled her voice as she burst out – "I won't know nor love him. I willna be able to ride my horse as I'm accustomed, nor practice archery, or, or worse – I'll be forced to attend Court with him!"

Draco stepped closer to her, and he could smell her soap – lily of the valley and jasmine. She twisted away from him.

"I'm as good as married!" she cried out. She tiredly rubbed her temples. "he said " – her voice faltered, then resumed – "said, I might have to marry someone from Samhain, and he mentioned the Champion." Her usually light eyes now deepened to light chocolate, covered in a shimmer of liquid, looked up at him.

Potter – rage burned deep in Draco's stomach. Scarhead, Samhain's Champion, who had acquired his scar in an accident with a battle mage when he was younger. He had survived; the battle mage died. He was admired for surviving, but as Draco saw it, it was a curse: the magic Potter might have been able to use was as good as destroyed. The magic in his veins that had saved him would never obey him since being scorched with one of the most vicious battle curses. Now, Potter was about to receive the honor of marrying the only woman Draco could imagine himself becoming closer to, one of the only he enjoyed spending time with – but nothing more. Draco refused to allow his other feelings, the ones of more, come forth.

"Ginny." Draco said, softly for him, "You aren't to keep enjoyment from yourself because others plan your life. We might enjoy ourselves until our time is to end. It is the way of things here in Tir Na Nóg."

"No!" She all but shouted. "For us – it's not the same. We are not compatible enough for an affair besides. You – you work for this country out of duty, not pleasure. You speak yourself of pleasure, but for thou, your knighthood art of duty, and naught enjoyment!" Ginny lapsed into the formal speech of Court as she lost her temper, groping for an excuse. She knew her heart wouldn't be able to withstand it should they have said affair and she become married to someone else. Once she became involved with Draco, she instinctively knew her heart would become as one with his, and she would never truly allow him to leave her heart as a love completely.

Draco stared at her for a long minute. He swallowed back the bitter taste residing in his mouth. "Acquaintances we be then, Lady Ginevra." He saw her flinch as he addressed her by her formal name rather than the name she preferred. He spoke to her back, and left.

Ginny, sadness resonating from her every pore, slowly returned to her work.

**a/n: This is my favorite chapter ^_^ **

**as i read once from another author, "Reviewing is good for the soul." remember to review! **


	5. To Tell Of Magic

**A/N: and onwards! ^_^ thanks to my dedicated reviewer, Gin. :D **

_Chapter 5: To Tell of Magic_

3 days later, Ginny struggled down the tower stairs, holding her cauldron and boxes of completed potions and ingredients. Using her leather booted foot – she had given up her slippers for the more comfortable walking boots – she juggled the door as well. Her hair, partway loosed from its tie, swept into her face, making her feel worse on such a muggy day. Since her fight with Draco, she had felt awful, like she was about to catch sick. The entire castle was had been in full preparation since Blaise got back from Samhain, which, admittedly, had been almost 8 days ago. Apparently, it took far more preparation time than Ginny had originally thought. She had felt worse, certainly more so, after she'd attended Court the next morning to discover Draco was simply… gone. After subtle questioning, she found he had been one of the knights sent to the Samhain and Tir Na Nóg border to guard the Samhain caravans as they arrived. Not only was the train coming bear men for the rapidly approaching tournament, the King of Samhain was coming in person, something that rarely happened over the years. Extra protection would be required from Lucius for a show of goodwill to the King of Samhain. As she understood it, the caravans also bore gifts to Lucius, their demonstration of friendliness to Tir Na Nóg.

Ginny was pleased to hear they were coming, as her knight brother Ronald was ambassador to Samhain at the moment, but was returning with the caravans. She almost burst out laughing the first time he told her where he was going and why, but stopped just in time as his expression warned her he was serious.

As from his letters to her, he had made friends with the Champion, Harry Potter, and another girl, a Councilor to the King of Samhain, Hermione. Pansy, Ronald's wife, hadn't been happy about the separation, and Ginny was sure Pansy would be at Court soon, even though she was more than halfway through term with her first child.

As Ginny was about to drop the bottom box, partly from her slipping grasp and partly from her daydreaming, someone lifted all the boxes from her grip.

She looked up into silver eyes staring back at her.

"Here, let me help you with that." Draco said unnecessarily. They walked silently down the corridor to her room. There was no one in her room, and he casually looked around, disguising his curiosity in a smirk at the belongings.

Ginny's touch was spread everywhere throughout the sitting room, from the stand with the fresh flowers to the quilts laid over the couch by the fire. On the opposite wall, her various bows and quivers hung vertically, each for a different use.

"I ask my handmaidens to find obscure potion ingredients during this time, that they leave me alone for a while. I also helpfully tell them if they return before the third bell of the afternoon, they interrupt my healer work. They, of course, understand this means to loose magic in the surrounding area, so I get some blessed relief." She explained while situating boxes and setting her cauldron under the big table. Her potions went on top of the table, neatly labeled.

It was hard to look at him for long, so she kept her face turned the other way. He felt as through the sun had been taken away from him. He missed the bright and warming smile he had sighted every time she appeared in his vision. Their relationship was no longer the same, and, unknown to each other, both mourned the loss they felt.

"I didn't realize you had returned from duty." Ginny broke the silence. "Did the caravan arrive?"

"No." Draco said absently, closely inspecting one of her foreign wooden bows – it was built like a crossbow, from Ha'ying, a peninsula country almost a 7 days ride by horse.

Ginny clicked her fingers in front of his face loudly, drawing his attention away from the bow. When he looked sharply at her, she arched an eyebrow, wordlessly demanding a better response.

"I was designated as a forward scout. They'll arrive this afternoon. My time guess would be the fifth bell of the afternoon." Draco turned back to the Ha'ying bow and studied the bend of the bow and the tight wire wrapping.

"I can teach you how to shoot that bow, if you'll take me out of the castle," Ginny offered desperately. Although she had been making daily trips up to the tower, it was not quite the same as riding Sundance in the grass.

Draco, unaware Ginny was beside him, was surprised by her, and just missed hitting his head off the wooden peg holding the bow projecting out from the wall. He gave thought to glaring at her, glimpsed the bow, and thought better of it. He gave her a customary smirk; something Ginny now knew meant he actually liked her.

Thinking about her words, he turned startled pewter eyes upon her. "You weren't allowed to leave the castle while I was absent?"

She sighed morosely. "Who was to watch me?" Her mouth twisted irately. "All other knights and guards not sent to guard the caravan were needed to stand watch in intervals. There were not enough men-at-arms to spare."

There was something odd about her, Draco realized. As he examined her, she seemed a bit…fatigued, like a plant that has not seen water for a few days. Her eyes were not gloriously bright, but rather a brown coated with dullness.

"It's not quite true healer magic you have, is it?" It was a statement rather than a question. "You've more plant magic in you."

She glared at him, but quickly it disappeared – it was too much work to hold the glower. "If I had true healer magic, I would have healed you with magic back in the forest. I have to use plants to achieve the healing I need."

There was a long beat of silence in which Draco pretended to continue his perusal of the bows, but was actually critically raking over Ginny with sharp sword-silver eyes. Her skin was a pastier white than it had been 3 days ago. He began to feel guilty for the day he spent when he didn't actually have to guard the caravan.

"I'll take you out tomorrow, first thing." He said abruptly.

She threw him a relieved and weary grin. "I'll have the cooks pack us a luncheon basket." She suggested.

"I'll meet you at the stables at the ninth bell of the morning – but I'll have to be back by the first bell of the afternoon, to teach page classes." Draco bowed to her and Ginny replied with a curtsy. Ginny's handmaiden held the door open for Draco to leave – it was Alana, who shyly smiled up at Draco as he left.

He began to plan an outdoor ride as he walked. During his conversation with Ginny, he had told her an untruth, one that truly harassed him now. It was true, he had received orders to accompany a band of other knights to guard the incoming faction. However, those orders were delivered a day ahead of time, and only required him to be gone 2 days.

He'd asked the king if he could have official leave to depart that first day, so the certified excuse was that he was gone. He took the day to do errands in peace.

The first on his list was to have his crest changed, and his plan was for no one to know. He would not reveal his new crest until a time Draco deemed correct. It would also erase the fear of his family, or so he hoped, and would prove that he was nothing like his ancestors, nothing like his father. It was an idea that had been bouncing around in his head for a long while, but it was difficult to obtain permission and the necessary documents when you were residing with bandits in the Black Forest.

The king had placed such strict measures on family crests since tournaments began popular again that it was usually difficult to change crests. But his family crest had been in place for over 20 years – in fact, had been in place for over 50 years – and Draco already had the design drawn out on shield paper.

He'd visited a Court-paid blacksmith to obtain a new shield – he would keep his old until he revealed the new. He'd also gone to Court-paid seamstresses to buy new tunics for both himself and his squire.

The tournament started in two days, and Draco was prepared as of the present. All that was necessary to register for a tournament was to submit a family crest. Others wouldn't recognize Draco's crest, but that was for the good of himself, or so he believed. If he won, as he planned to, the nobles of the castle and commoners alike would have to realize he was nothing like his father! With his new crest, he would regain the pre-traitor Malfoy reputation, or so he desperately hoped. He was tired of being looked down upon by servants and nobles alike at the castle. This was his chance to take back the reputation owed him, and he rejected to let anything get in the way. He also refused to think about the other, almost more important, reason he was participating: Ginny. She had said he had no fun for himself, that he did all this out of duty. By entering the tournament, he would show her he enjoyed this, because he truly felt as if fighting was an enjoyment for him, rather than a duty as she had told him.

He'd also been practicing with his secondary sword while away. He wasn't allowed to use his heirloom for competition. Draco already missed his heirloom, which was fitted perfectly to his hand after years of physical and magical use.

He planned to enter both the jousting and the sword-fighting. The jousting didn't start until the second day of the tournament, and continued to the 4th, and the sword-fighting began on the 5th, and continued to the 7th. There were 8 days of a tournament total.

He rubbed a hand over his face as he opened the door of his chambers. He sat at his desk a long while working on lesson plans for the next two days, the two days before the tournament started. On the first day of the tournament, no actual knight fought. The very first day was for the pages and squires, for a bit of show-off if they were older and squires and to work on fighting in public for the pages.

When he was done with that, he picked up his sword and stood in the center of the room. He'd had the middle cleared for just this purpose.

Draco began sword patterns, practicing them over and over to push his muscles until he finally felt that he could sleep.

It was a tired Draco who joined an exuberant Ginny the next morning. She beamed at him, and he made an effort to pull his eyes open, but they remained half-lidded. He slowly loaded his sword and smaller shield onto Sparkfire and mounted.

As they rode out of the gates, Ginny handed Draco a beaker of hot liquid.

"My own work. It's a wake-up tea – not a coffee, mind you, tea. Drink, the wake-up portion only lasts as long as it's hot. You'll at least not be dropping off over your page lessons." She explained sagely.

"Good thing." Draco muttered crossly. He'd didn't bother to mention he had been surprised earlier when her magic healed him – it wasn't often magic worked upon him. But when he was at least semi-awake, compared to the previous moments of wishful thinking of bed, he offered her a compliment.

"Good work."

She tugged a fiery hand of curly locks out of her face and smiled at him, a smile shades brighter than it had been yesterday, inside all the stone. She then began to turn her horse off the path.

"Where are you going?" Draco called piercingly, reining Sparkfire in.

Ginny looked back, her hair blowing over her shoulder, curling underneath her chin. "Do you not want to learn to shoot the Ha'ying bow?"

Draco smiled cockily, and bade his horse to follow her.

In addition to the Ha'ying bow, Ginny had brought several other kinds of bows and arrows. Each bow was slightly different if not built an entirely different way. Draco found he enjoyed the weighted bows best, ones with heavy metal pounds on the back drawstring, which moved by a leather strip attached to a circle at the top. The circle and leather strip with pounds attached moved when Draco drew the string. They required true muscle to draw far enough so the arrow flew straight.

Draco was beyond pleased when his arrow from the heaviest of bows flew in the bright yellow bulls-eye. He laughed, something Ginny had never quite heard from him yet, a real laugh, not a polite Court laugh. Draco was victorious, and set the bow down to swing Ginny around, completely lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down, you great brute!" she shouted, but he could see the teasing sparkle in her eyes.

He set Ginny on her feet, gently for all the wild swinging about he had been doing, but was disinclined to let her go. Instead, he kept his body close to hers, and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You're a good teacher." The light in his eyes from his success was genuine, though overlaid with the darkening of his eyes from passion. It made Draco appear romantic in the forest light. Her stomach jumped with nerves. It was if this exploration had erased the memory of their fight for both of them. Ginny was willing to let him close to her again, though she had rudely pushed him away when she believed she was doing the right thing. But over the last 3 days, she discovered he had already made his way into the walls of her heart, and she thought it too late to keep him out now, like closing the castle gates after the one you want to keep out has already made it in.

He trailed his lips along her jaw, never quite laying them upon her, until he reached the corner of her mouth. It was difficult form him to find the restraint he needed to tug her close and then release her without truly kissing her once. He enjoyed the feel of her body close to him, and he had never had quite this desperate a feeling to kiss her again.

Almost grimly he turned away and picked a quiver off the ground. By the time he turned back to her, he was in control of his mind, and his body, at least to the most extent he could be at any one time while around her. It was the uttermost control he forced himself to have. He held the quiver up to her.

"How about shooting these?" he suggested.

Ginny eyed the arrows, allowing herself to take her fill of gazing at Draco while under the pretense of inspecting the arrows. She side-long gazed into the eyes colored of the most precious gray colored stone they had in the country. Most stone was of a sand color, and the multi-shaded gray, like the color of Draco's eyes, was rare. She wasn't sure she had wanted him to kiss her, but found herself disappointed when he pulled away. Not seeing Draco had dismayed Ginny for the last few days. In fact, she had missed him turning up everywhere she was, and sometimes – especially now – it felt as though he was laying siege to her heart, gaining ground in leaps and bounds.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she pulled her eyes away from his and responded, "Not those."

"Why not?" The feel of the arrows was light, with blackened-tipped arrow heads.

"At least, not here." She informed him. "Feel the heads."

He complied, and then looked back up at her, frowning. "Oily." He commented.

"Fire-arrows." She said, her mouth quirking at the edges.

He blinked in surprise. "You own fire-arrows?"

Fire-arrows had the hard-to-mine coal stone on the end, made of hardened coal so they were easier to shape than the soft coal. They were dipped in long-lasting oil, which seeped into the stone itself, for burning bright and long when they were lit and fired. Wind had no resistance against them.

She burst out laughing. "I have no plans to use them, Draco."

As Draco observed her appearance, her skin gained back its normal color, a light tan. Inside, he sighed with relief and began planning. If she lost strength when not around plants, she had a major weakness, something Draco might be able to temporarily solve for her.

A few bows later, Draco began to show a typical man's look of hunger, and they both laid the bows aside. Ginny laid out a blanket. The basket was opened and placed in the center.

Ginny adjusted her plain brown riding skirt around her lags as she sat down – though she had on riding breeches like usual, she wanted to hide the signs of such. She carefully set out the plats, but drew skins of wine out rather than use the delicate glazed and patterned mugs. She hadn't expected the cook to add clay mugs – nor that clay could be delicate.

Draco dropped down beside her, and she handed him a skin. He gulped down half the watery wine as Ginny finished setting out the places and food. She carefully cut slices of a round loaf of rich white bread to accompany their meal of cold meat slices and thick slabs of cheese.

"Food is ready." She said.

Draco nodded his head in assent, and she frowned. It wasn't his usual graceful inclinement of the head; rather a bobbing of the neck.

"Draco?" she asked. He snapped his head up, again, like a bobbing rather than a movement. "Is everything alright?"

He gave her a puzzled glance. "I'm perfectly normal." He stretched his arms forward, flexing the muscles on his shoulders.

Ginny shrugged her worries aside as Draco drank deeply from the skin again and passed it to her. She briefly took a sip, though she didn't care for the tastelessness of the watered down substance. They ate in silence for a few moments, Draco only nibbling, which slightly alarmed Ginny. He usually did eat normally – well, normal for a male – in the dining hall. She was sharp-eye and observant, but…Draco had already told her he thought nothing was the matter. Until Draco yawned and propped himself up on an elbow, leaning towards her.

"Except…Ginny, what did you put into the wine?" he turned sleepy eyes towards her, and the expression on his face was odd.

Startled, she whipped her head to stare at the skin, and almost laughed on her insaneness. It sat there; it hadn't suddenly changed colors or shapes simply because Draco asked a serious question.

"Nothing." She answered slowly. "I didn't add anything to the wine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes completely drifting closed now. Then Ginny felt it, the sleepiness creeping upon her.

Draco yawned again. Ginny looked at the flask sideways, calling her magic to see like magics. A faint shimmer of silver glowed around the skin, showing her someone had indeed added something magical or magically tampered with the drink. She took a deep breath, fighting against the pull of sleep.

Ginny blindly reached out mentally with her power, and called on the plants to destroy any plant magic in the drink, completely eradicating any signs of sleepy juice. To that, she concentrated on magic of her own, magic that required actual strength. She would be almost incapacitated after the magic left her bloodstream, for nearly a whole day, because she was not supposed to use her magic like this.

She threw her magic out around her like a net – a struggle after years of shaping her magic to a fine trickle for specialized healing. Each plant carried a vague glimmer of magic. Some had more specific uses and a better magic potential; still others were almost useless. She hauled on her net, drawing in the plant's power. As the magic flowed in, she infused it with her own green gleam of plant magic, making the plants change to a wake-up magic flowing into the wine.

The magic – which was green to Draco – burned behind his closed eyes. Green spots blossomed on the inside of his lids, making his eyes water. He shielded them and turned away, laying his head down on the blanket.

Ginny cut off the magic as the magic flow reached the maximum amount the wine could take. She released it, and almost instantly it disappeared, flowing back to the plant from which it came. Her hand caught up the skin, and she took a deep drink before turning to Draco and pushing him to an upright sitting position. She held the skin to his lips. She wasn't sure how close to actual sleep he was.

"Drink," she commanded, and he took two gulps before coming at least partway awake and grabbing the wine-flask from her.

"I can drink for myself." He replied haughtily, but he swayed as he pulled away from her.

"Now what?" he asked grimly after overcoming the sleeping magic.

"Won't they be coming to retrieve our sleeping bodies?" Ginny took a deep breath, trying to not question who had done this or why when they needed all their strength to escape.

Draco nodded once, and jerked his head toward the horses. "We must leave before they know we've beaten their trick."

Ginny began to clean up the plates, but Draco held her arm.

"Leave it. We have not the time." He said gently. She paused only once more on the way to Sundance, to snatch up her Ha'ying bows and arrows.

Draco took her arm again as she was about to heave herself into the saddle, and pulled her to him. He kissed her for a long moment, knowing they might truly be captured this time, and that he might be wasting valuable seconds, but Ginny seemed to give him the strength he needed to save both of them.

He broke the kiss, leaving Ginny dazed, and helped her mount her horse, just to have his hands on her waist again.

"Draco!" she hissed just as he turned his horse towards the path. Questioningly, he looked back at the lady. "This way. We cannot return to the path; as we speak they are riding along it to capture us. The trees tell me who rides along the path."

He bade Sparkfire follow close to Sundance as she wound around the oldest trees he'd laid eyes upon, though he knew they were drawing near the edge of the forest.

At last the trees grew thin and the grasses taller, and they left the wood behind. They walked their horses carefully through knee-high golden grasses.

Draco and his horse reached the cobble-stone road first, and he pulled his horse to a stop. Sparkfire shifted his weight upon the uneven stones. Ginny reined in her horse beside him, smiling at the sunny day. The magic had not quite left her bloodstream, though she could feel it slipping away slowly. From their position on the edge of the castle's village, they heard the castle bell toll midday.

He looked hard at Ginny. "We've got to tell Lucius how we were drugged. What did they use?"

Ginny scoffed at him. "We weren't drugged; it was just medical sleepy juice. They were merely putting us to sleep, not making us see unreal visions nor talk crazy."

"Drugs, we call that in my hometown." He said harshly. Next time they slipped sommat into Draco's drink, it might not be a plant as harmless as the juice from sleepy plants. Next time, he would be ready.

"Draco?" Ginny peered into his face. He came into himself again, not knowing he had spent time lost in thought. They set off for the castle once more. Ginny acted as though normal, but she was mentally urging the horses to go faster. She could already feel the magic's last glimmer weaning from her body, and the effects of using all her magic were coming upon her. It would be a struggle holding it off until she could collapse and not worry Draco.

By the time they passed through the castle gates, Ginny was woozy, swaying in her saddle, her face ashen-gray. She thought Draco might know her exhaustion from how many times he had glanced at her, and the color of her skin. Draco was at her side immediately to help her as she dismounted awkwardly. She leaned on her horse as he let her go rather reluctantly, and she stumbled until she regained some form of balance. At the back of her head, there were a ferocious pounding.

As she stepped away, the pounding increased until it was a roaring in her ears, the sound of millions of horses thundering inside her head.

The last thing Ginny remembered seeing was two eyes of the purest silver moving towards her and hands reaching out to her before she collapsed.

**a/n: seriously, i'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review. i'm sure there's something you liked - or for that matter, _didn't_ like - about my writing... **


	6. Those of Samhain

**a/n: Ah-ha! A good look at Harry! :D **

_Chapter 6: Those of Samhain _

The midday bell was ringing as Ginny came to her senses. She brushed her wild hair away from her face as she slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Alana," she called, but to no avail. She clumsily braided her hair and slipped on a plain blue blouse and a brown riding skirt. It would have been too difficult to pull a full dress on, as it was, she was having trouble with the buttons on her shirt. She splashed water on her face and gripped the side of the bowl tightly as a dizzy spell washed over her.

She reached her outer rooms to discover Alana really was absent, rather than simply not paying attention. Ginny muttered a few choice words as she pulled on soft leather boots. She was starved, and would make her own way to the kitchens.

Ginny opened her door softly, and glanced out to see if anyone resided in the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one was out. The entire way to the kitchens, she used little known back hallways, and she heard people in the main corridors, but her vision was still blurry. She saw – or felt – no one pass her on her way.

It was relieving to reach the kitchens, since her feet were just beginning to disobey her. The cooks were friendly, and she was motioned in large gestures to a chair and table. Within two minutes a hot meal was place in front of her, and she smiled gratefully at the younger cook. It didn't take Ginny long to consume the meal. She felt better after she had eaten, and her vision improved slightly.

One of the cooks handed her a light, small handbasket as she left. "A midday snack." The cook told her. "We thank you for your help, Plant-Mage Ginevra."

Ginny was surprised to have been given the mage title; all she had possibly done was boost and update the medications for the sick wing. She lightly balanced the handbasket. Her vision didn't take long to blur again, and she paused to rest her aching feet about halfway back in a small alcove carved into the stone wall. She leaned her head back gratefully and worked on bringing her vision back to some sort of focus. It reappeared to some extent, and she slowly hauled herself to her feet and gamely continued on. With determination, she set one hand against the stone wall and used it as a slight crutch, detouring carefully around statues and the like.

Her vision failed to alert to her the small stone that had crumbled from a statue and lay in her way. Her foot tripped neatly over it, and she stumbled clumsily, making a highly ungainly appearance. Ginny was just about to lose her balance when a hand firmly caught her shoulder.

He removed the basket from her arm and steadied her, peering into her eyes. Amber, he thought, or the darkest, purest color of the sweetest honey.

"Are you alright?" The man quickly asked. Ginny's vision cleared just in time for her to see a strong man with a scruffy mop of black hair. His eyes were the greenest forest color she had ever seen. He grinned and her, then seemed to remember he did too have manners.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I'm a knight come from Samhain to participate in the tournament." He added the last sentence helpfully, shaking his hair away from his face. Ginny noted with amusement he didn't own up to being Samhain's Champion. Well, if he wanted to play that way, she didn't have to reveal she was one of the king's favored ladies and would probably have a seat close to him at the formal dinner tonight.

"Ginny." She curved her lips. "Have you enjoyed the castle so far?" She asked politely.

His smile was infectious. "Yes." He said eagerly. "I especially love the color of the stone, and the different way the furniture is made here." He grimaced. "At home, all the furniture is built close to the ground. Here, it's much higher. I'm making designs for home." He said confidentially.

Ginny laughed. Harry held out his arm and she gingerly accepted it, stepping away from the safe stone wall.

"Let me accompany you back to your rooms." Harry said gallantly.

"What events are you participating in for the tournament?" Ginny was curious as to where she would see him again.

"Jousting, of course." He replied with a rowdy grin. "After that, the obstacle course, but nothing else." He boasted of his strength. "I prefer my shooting to stay out of sight since it is so dismal, and my sword-fighting for competition leaves much to be desired. However, my stamina and endurance makes me a perfect contestant to run the obstacle course."

The obstacle course was highly difficult, involving structures to climb, jump, crawl under, and avoid – such as swinging hammers – all the while wearing chest plate armor.

Ginny tugged on Harry's arm. "A right turn here." She said. "I'll be watching all the events from the sidelines." She continued their conversation.

At her door, he looked at her closely. "You look familiar, especially your smile. Should I know you?"

She giggled. "Not me, certainly, but someone close to both me and you, yes." Ginny replied mysteriously. Ron _had_ spent over a year as ambassador to Samhain.

"I'll find out." He promised her.

"Harry!" The call came from a thick-haired brunette in a long plain rose gown with a deep red sash at the waist. She hurried down the hall. "Harry, where did you go?" She took a double-take when she noticed he was not alone. "I'm Hermione." She announced briskly.

"Ginny." She offered Hermione, who nodded once, then turned to Harry.

"You're already late for the practice courts, and you do have a formal dinner tonight, which you have to be prepared for. Harry, you're late, doesn't that mean something to you?" She said impatiently.

Harry grimaced at Ginny, and reluctantly released her arm and handed her basket back. "I'll look for you in the common stands." He assured her before Hermione led him away, chattering all the while about the changes made to his schedule. Ginny thought she saw Hermione shoot a speculative glance back towards her, but she couldn't be sure.

Ginny gritted her teeth – the common stands indeed! She was no commoner! She looked down, and discovered her clothes did appear plain, something a handmaiden of some importance might wear, but most likely not a lady. She grinned – what a surprise it would be for Harry! In fact, she rather looked forward to it, she thought as she entered her room.

When Harry saw her dressed properly as a lady…. She snickered cleverly. She sat down in the nearest armchair as so to hide her suddenly jelly-like legs from exhaustion, and quickly fell asleep in the chair with the same sneaky smile.

"Lady? My lady?" Alana fluttered worriedly over Ginny. "Ginevra! Wake up!"

Ginny felt a cold cloth against her forehead, and slowly awoke. "Did I slumber in this chair?" Her eyes felt like lead.

"Yes." Alana regarded her. "It's halfway through the third bell after midday. You should get some more sleep. Dinner has been postponed until the sixth hour of the evening. When you get some more sleep, you'll look better." She said assertively.

Ginny complied. The next thing she heard was Alana bustling around the room, setting things out in preparation for tonight's dinner.

"Is it time to wake?" She murmured.

"Yes." Alana said cheerfully. "I have everything, including a hot bath, all ready."

After her scrubbing, she donned a light underclothing and shift. Tonight's Court dress was of a deep blue, and the skirt had a fine layer of silver colored gauze-like material to give the dress a shimmer. The sleeves were long, covered the same shimmer gauze. The top was actually three different pieces sewn together, the side two starting at the shoulders and coming together in a V formation, while the third connected the two in a half-circle above Ginny's bosom, with white and silver beads sewed on a gold-colored thread. Her waist was accompanied by a deep topaz of a yellow and orange thread mixture colored sash, creating a shiny gold.

Generally Ginny only reluctantly wore sashes, but tonight she preened over it, making sure each crease was out. Alana smiled softly as she fastened the yellow topaz necklace, a present from the king, around Ginny's neck and arranged them so they hung properly. The longest, and middle, tear-drop shaped jewel hung nearly to the beads upon the top of her dress, and the surrounding beads decreased in both length of dangling chain and size of jewel as the necklace stretched towards the back of her neck. There were jewels fastened into the very silver chain itself, so that jewels winked every time she moved.

It took Alana not long at all to formally pin Ginny's hair into a tightly curled bun on her lower head, low enough so the hair pulled back properly, but high enough for the jewels on the back of the necklace to show. A few tendrils escaped to sweep across Ginny's left cheek. She brushed them back anxiously, glaring at them as if that would keep them out of her chocolate and amber-flecked eyes.

Alana nodded her head once. "Excellent, my lady." She curtsied. "Draco will be along in a minute to escort you." She studied Ginny, and then hastily made her way around the room, picking up the room of assorted spread objects and placing them back in their proper place before returning to her lady's side.

"I had to run off to pick up some cleaning things and a new bar of soap, and then I came back to find you slumbering in the chair!" She exclaimed nervously, and regarded Ginny with a guilty expression.

"Should I have been here?" Alana sounded her ten and four years for one of the first times since Ginny had known her, and also appeared on the edge of tears.

"It was fine." Ginny assured her younger handmaiden.

"I won't leave your side again when you're exhausted or ill." She pledged her lady with her most fervent promise.

Ginny admired herself in the mirror, brightening up. She wasn't as tired as earlier.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and Alana ushered Draco into the room, who looked Ginny up and down.

"Shoes? Or shall I just escort you barefoot?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Oh!" Alana pressed her hands to her face sorrowfully.

"I'm wearing my nicest boots." Ginny said firmly. "It's less likely I'll trip and make a fool out of myself with them on."

Draco helped her into her shoes. Once they were clear of her room, he spoke.

"I didn't want to give Alana any reason to gossip." He said stiffly, then his features softened. "You look beautiful tonight, Lady Ginevra." Draco said softly before pressing a light, gentle kiss upon her.

Ginny was surprised by his light-heartedness. He wore deep brown pantaloons, with a long flowing tunic of deep green, cut as to accentuate his slight build. The cut of the chest and arms showed the colors underneath, a deep silver tinged with the lightest of greens. Green and silver were his house colors. Ginny might not have even noticed the tinge of green had it not been for her plant magic, which noted the plant dyes in the material.

As Draco courteously paused to allow her a breath of air, he gazed into her eyes. They shone like miniature suns, lighting and flashing shades the color of gold and sienna, the topazes on her neck merely imitating the colors of her eyes.

Most were already congregated and finding seats at the multiple tables as Draco elegantly lead her in. There were three tables inside. One was obviously the king's table in the center, the other two merely accompanying it. The head of the king's table was a half-circle, allowing for six chairs. 3 of them were occupied, one of the main two by the king, and the two directly beside him by his queen, Narcissa, and son, Scorpius.

"I believe we're both seated on the head table." Draco quietly told Ginny, aware of all the eyes probing them. He carefully walked her towards the head of the table until they found her nameplace, only two seats away from the head of the table. Ginny seemed surprised, though Draco had expected nothing less.

King Lucius slanted his head towards her, and she curtsied, wobbling only a small amount. She appreciatively sunk into her cushioned chair.

"Draco, you're beside me, across from Ginevra." Blaise called. Draco acknowledged Blaise with a short salute Ginny didn't recognize, and made Ginny assure him she would be fine before he left her side. The table was only four feet across, so they could comfortably talk if Ginny needed reassurance.

"What kind of game is the king playing at?" Blaise muttered to Draco.

"Explain." Draco snapped quietly.

Blaise leaned closer to Draco's ear. "He's got the king of Samhain and two seats beside both kings. The seat beside me, closest to the Samhain king's side is Ronald, ambassador. The seat across from him is Hermione Granger, Samhain's royal bookkeeper, scribe, and keeper of the laws. I'm seated beside Ron. Me, Champion of Tir No Nóg. Who do you think is across from me?"

Draco cursed resentfully. "I heard they met each other earlier today." He said tightly. "I hope they hate each other."

"Such bitterness." Blaise commented, but made no further remarks, as the fanfare commanded their attention for the arrival of those from Samhain.

Their king, Champion, two mages, Ron, and Hermione followed their king to Lucius's side while the main group of nobles, mages, and knights stayed at the foot of the table.

Lucius held up his hands for silence and immediately received it. "You may notice some of your seating neighbors have unfamiliar nameplaces." He announced nobly. "I have done my best to introduce different members of both groups to one another to make us into one unified group. Please, find your seats now. Our stewards will help you." He sat back down, and the noise in the room intensified as the stewards began to seat.

"Oh! It's that red-head from earlier today!" Ginny heard a voice hiss.

"Hello, Ginny." Harry said as he seated himself beside her, one seat closer to the king. Nearly everyone was seated by now. "Or should I say, Lady Ginny. I should have realized earlier you were important to the king based on the location of your rooms. I suppose I'll have to look for you in the noble's stands tomorrow instead." He sheepishly smiled at her.

"Have you figured out why I might be familiar?" She questioned him. Harry avoided her gaze.

"Not yet." He admitted. "I'm working on it, though."

Beside him, Hermione broke into laughter as Ron sat down across from her and smiled at her. Harry regarded her quizzically, waving at Ron. "I know who she is to you!" She managed to say between fits of laughter. Ron, being smart, immediately understood Hermione was speaking of his sister, sitting beside Harry. From the conversation, he soon figured out Harry didn't know Ginny was related to him. He began smiling more often, but Harry took little notice.

"Then by all means, do share." Harry pressed her, an ironic meaning placed upon his words. Ginny lost the meaning of that sentence for it seemed to mean something special to them.

Harry turned to her. "She never shares her revelations. Ever. I always have to decipher it myself." He shook his mop of hair mournfully.

Lucius tapped his golden goblet, which clanged throughout the room. He stood up.

"First, I welcome all of Samhain to our castle!" He led a round of applause. "I thank my wife and queen Narcissa and my son, Scorpius" – he smiled at both tenderly – "for attending. I present to you, the king of Samhain, King Dumbledore! I also welcome to you Mages McGonagall and Snape. The Champion of Samhain, Harry Potter, and finally, one of our own, the ambassador to Samhain, Sir Knight Ronald Weasley!"

As Lucius announced their names, they stood up – or not – depending on the person. There was pleasant applause for most.

Dumbledore merely raised his hand, his blue eyes twinkling. Mage McGonagall had stood up and touched her pointy black hat, while Mage Snape merely ignored them, scowling at his goblet. Harry had stood up, giving a general bow before seating himself. Ron, too, had stood up, blushing as deep as his hair.

"To those of Samhain, I present my own Champion, Blaise Zabini" – Blaise took a bow amidst hearty applause – "and one of my strongest supporters since he came back to Court, Sir Knight Draco Malfoy."

Draco was so startled he stood up and looked around. The only applause came from those of Samhain who knew not who he was. There was some general coughing, but more whispering and giggles. A faint blush tinged his pale cheeks as he sat back down hastily.

"Dumbledore, do you wish to speak?" Lucius asked. He disliked handing over the floor, but in such diplomatic measures, it was necessary. Lucius sat down as Dumbledore stood up, holding his gem-encrusted goblet.

"I toast all who are present." He announced loudly before taking a deep draught of the rich red wine being served. "I thank ye for our such warm welcome. We are all pleased to be here, especially, I believe, Ronald, who is glad to be home again."

Ron offered a weak smile and squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"I look forward to the morrow and the seven days after." He raised his glass high. "Let the games begin!" Dumbledore drained his glass.

Lucius inclined his head, and a multitude of serving men and women came forth, bearing platters of food.

"What did your king do, hire out all the local villages?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

She laughed loudly. Ginny completely missed the flare of jealously that sprung into Draco's eyes, but Blaise, Ron, and Hermione caught it. Hermione was thoughtful, while Ron knew he'd confront Draco later. Moving in on his sister indeed!

The entire thing set Blaise to wondering exactly what the young lady meant to Draco – a Court fling, a special friend, or an emotional attachment? It would be something to ponder.

"Ginevra." A soft, female voice said from beside Ginny. She turned to see Astoria beside her.

"I didn't realize you had been placed beside me." Ginny told the smaller woman.

"Somebody knows not to place you nor me with those brainless Court ladies. They must only have half a brain among the four of them." Astoria murmured, watching the said Court ladies at the far end of the head table.

Harry laughed at the analogy. "A good one, my lady."

Ginny introduced them. "Harry, Lady Astoria Greengrass, a lady of the Court. Astoria, Harry Potter, Champion of Samhain."

Harry reached over Ginny – they were tightly packed in – and picked up Astoria's hand. He brushed his lips across her fingertips. "A well meeting, Lady Astoria."

She blushed attractively and giggled, a bit star-struck. When Harry turned to discuss a law of Samhain with Hermione and Ron, Astoria spoke in low tones to Ginny.

"No man, noble or knight, has ever before treated me as finely as Harry." She spoke forth, sighing with dreamy cornflower colored eyes. "It was like small sparks across my skin." She confided.

It was precisely that money a terrible, niggling hope rose in the back of Ginny's mind. Terrible because perhaps this might not work, and the marriage might be carried through, but maybe, just maybe, she could play matchmaker between Harry and Astoria, and convince the king they should marry.

At first, Ginny had been surprised the king hadn't matched her with their own Champion, but Draco revealed the two country's agreement for better inter-relations: the Champions were to marry a noblewoman from the other country. It was supposed to encourage inter-country travel, as both women would have family in the other country, or at the least friends as close as family. It wasn't clear if it would work yet, since neither Champion had found a noblewoman of their liking in the other country, though time was fast approaching – both kings had specified that the Champions must be married by their 23rd birthing year.

It was easy chatting for the remainder of dinner with Harry and Astoria. She made a few pleasant remarks to Hermione, but other than that, left her alone. Ginny also couldn't wait for the end of dinner for a chance to hug her brother, since she hadn't seen him since she had been sent to Nott Manor. That Yuletide, though Ron had returned, she had been tightly locked up in her own room. Nott hadn't wanted to track her in cold weather.

It was almost the end of dinner when Harry turned to her and exclaimed, "Ron!"

Ginny waited, a secretive smile upon her lips.

"You're Ron's sister!" He laughed.

"I was wondering if you'd ever catch that." Ron told Harry wryly. "Common, we even smile the same way." Brother and sister smiled at each other in a childhood tradition, a lopsided smile.

Finally, dinner was over. She raced around the table and threw her arms around him. Ron hugged her back.

"Yeah, I missed you too, sister." He cleared his throat gruffly as he stepped back and looked her over. "You look wonderful in that dress, all dolled up." He told her, paying the kind of compliment only a brother could give in just that tone. Upon closer inspection, however, he noticed her cheeks had been reddened to hide the paleness of her skin and dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "I overextended my magic."

He sighed loudly. "How many times have I told you not to?" Ron demanded.

"Too many times to count." Ginny pertly answered and gave him a know-it-all grin. "Is Pansy to arrive soon?"

He rolled his eyes. "Since she got too big to ride, she must come by cart. It's going to take another day at least." There was a real seed of worry in his eyes. Ginny knew it was because of the problems that might come from birthing if a Healer wasn't close by.

As Draco was speaking seriously with Blaise across the room, Ron accompanied Ginny back to her rooms. Ginny made sure to completely reassure him she would be alright, she just needed some sleep. Alana awaited them within.

Ginny yawned loudly as she entered. Ron released her into Alana's expert hands, but stood there with his brow lined deep.

"I've got everything. Either go dance or go rest, but Ginny's going straight to bed." She promptly informed him.

He shook his head as he walked to the door. "You are the strangest, oldest fourteen-year-old I know." He told her as he closed the door behind him.

Ron had no interest in the Court dancing without his wife, and so he made his way to his own rooms through the multiple layers of the castle. He was just reaching out for the latch on his door as he strode when Draco appeared out of thin air, lounging against the stone. Ron nearly fell over, but caught himself on the door roughly at just the last possible moment.

Draco raised an eyebrow and motioned at the door. Ron glared, but opened the door and allowed Draco access. He moved around the room quickly lighting wall sconces.

"I hate you mage folk." He grumbled as he moved around the room.

"Not my magic." Draco didn't waste any time in cockily gloating. "I barely have a seed of true magic." When Ron growled, he just laughed, almost snottily. "I can't tell you all my secrets." Draco said, almost cheerfully for his normal attitude.

Ron tore off his Court tunic of deep green and gold, carelessly tossing the material aside. He revealed a tight undershirt that showed off every muscle he had on both his chest, abdomen, and arms. He pulled on a well-worn forest green shirt, with leather lacings attached to sleeves of green skin.

"Dragon-skin?" Draco inquired, almost enviously.

"My second-oldest brother, Charlie, is a dragon tamer in the lower mountains of our country." He carefully undid the lacings and slid the arms off. Ron set them aside neatly in a drawer. "He's coming in for the tournament; maybe even you can afford some." Ron snorted.

Draco gracefully lowered himself into a chair and put his hands together.

"So, what do _you_ want?" Ron asked rudely, glaring at him.

"Do you know what your sister has been put through and has gone through?" Draco asked.

Ron frowned. "Is this about Nott?"

"Yes." Draco told him. "Nott held her against her will in Nott Manor. He's a traitor."

At Ron's shocked stare, Draco nodded. "It's true. But we have a bigger problem."

Ron sighed and sat down across from Draco. "What now?"

"There's an insider. Someone magicked our drinks for sleepy juice. Someone inside the castle did that. King Lucius is worried about keeping Ginny safe." He said seriously.

Ron gaped. "Great." He muttered. "_We_ have to set aside our differences" – he glared at Draco again – "to keep Ginny safe."

"Lucius is convinced Ginevra isn't safe at the castle, but he knows not where to send her. If this mess isn't cleared up by the time the tournament is over, she might be sent to Malfoy Manor, since it is so well protected by magic."

Ron growled. "I'm _not_ letting her sent off with you, of all people." He said forcefully. "The only way I let her go with you is if I come as well. And I have business to attend to, so there's not a single chance she'll go with you."

"What if she wants to come with me?" Draco inquired.

"She wouldn't." Ron said assuredly. "She knows where she belongs and who to converse with, and it's certainly not you."

Draco laughed crudely. "She's already spent plenty of time with me, and even seems to like me. I'd take her word over yours if I'm a good person or not."

Ron menacingly stood up. Draco, realizing he had advantage because of his 6'2 build, stood up as well.

"I wouldn't lay a hand on my sister if I was you." He bared his teeth frighteningly. "You are no better than scum. No better than your father. You stay away from my sister."

Draco's blood boiled. In a flash, he had his sword out and pressed the point to Ron's side, but Ron was unfazed. With his long arms, he grasped Draco's hand on the hilt of the sword, and forced his hand away before punching him in the chest. Draco fell hard onto the floor, rolled, and was back on his feet before Ron blinked once.

"Get out." Ron ordered. "I can protect Ginny perfectly fine on my own. Neither she nor I needs you to protect her from conspirators that you may or may not be in league with."

Draco dropped his sword and charged Ron, laying into him with punches. Ron was hardly even moved since he had such a large build.

"We still have a rivalry. Obviously, we can't work together to protect her. I thought maybe you'd care about protecting her, but obviously not. Besides, I have more of a claim over her than you do – you've been away. You didn't save her from Nott. I did." With that last piece of startling information, Draco sheathed his sword again and left quietly, leaving Ron to his guilty thoughts.

**Reviewing is a wonderful tool of writing; and i would be most appreciative. ;)**


	7. The Ways of Men and Jousting

**a/n: Wow, it's been forever since I worked on this. I'd put it away for a little bit, because I was rewriting a part (and the part was giving me writer's block) but I recently finished it and so here's another chapter! There's just one more chapter and then an epilogue. ^_^**

_Chapter 7: The Ways of Men and Jousting_

The first day of the tournament dawned bright and warm. When Draco arrived at Ginny's room, she was ready for a day out.

They walked to the tournament site. It was rather like a festival – dressed up girls in flowery costumes or exotic dresses ran everywhere, and the festival men wore nearly nothing, but intricate tattoos, signs of the religion to which they belonged. There were food stands selling all kinds of food, and entertainment – jugglers, and hand-walkers, sword and fire-eaters. The story-tellers in worn turbans of striking colors were what fascinated Ginny the most. She loved to watch them, and was constantly pulling Draco in a new direction.

Draco tried to keep her at a slow pace – he didn't want her overdoing it on her first day out. Ginny claimed she was almost back to normal, but he still wondered a tiny bit when she swayed.

At midday, they ate foreign foods, sandwiches of some sort of meat. The wine was a pink instead of red or white, but Ginny loved it. Ginny was really enjoying herself, though she was glad to sit down. As soon as they were done, Draco took her over to the tournament ring.

"I want you to watch some of the pages, at least." He said with a smirk. "Don't forget I taught most of them." She hastily agreed.

"I'd much rather be watching you out there." She whispered into his ear. Her breath against his ear sent sparks throughout his nerve endings.

The outside temperature began to drop as Draco and Ginny settled themselves in the noble's stands, which had padded seats and backs. Ginny scooted closer to Draco as a particularly evilly cold wind blew. He tucked a side of his cloak around her, even though she was wearing her own new woolen golden cloak. She gratefully tugged it around her side, and as Draco looked away, she snuggled in a little closer, smiling cleverly.

Draco supposed he might as well show he was courting her to some extent. He draped an arm over her shoulders, allowing her to lean against him. Draco wasn't a particularly cuddly person, but if she wanted to… well, he had no objections to Ginny's soft, warm body pressing up against his. As she pressed just a little tighter to him, he lost track of what pages were fighting. He leaned back and over her way until he breathed in her scent, a flowery scent with a hint of spice, just enough to draw a man into her.

Ginny loved the feel of Draco's muscle against her. Draco carefully glanced around, then pulled his dark green cloak over his lap. He tried his best to pay attention to the tournament ring, but didn't have much luck.

He did begin to pay attention when the pages were done and the squires' matches began.

"Look, there." Draco nudged Ginny as Graham entered the ring.

Graham held his own very well – he'd been paired with a boy his size, equal to him in strength if not necessarily skill. Graham had learned from his lord, after all. He had learned the strategy of lithe moving, very similar to Draco. Some of the sword tricks he used also came directly from Draco, so Graham could show off.

It only took Graham about five minutes to disarm his opponent, which meant the match was over and Graham won.

Ginny smiled up at Draco. "No wonder the king singled you out to teach page classes." She pointed out. Draco made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a huff. "You're good at teaching."

"So are you." He told her, and she burst out laughing, her whole body shaking with mirth.

"I dinna think the pages would appreciate being taught by a girl, and the king knows that!" She told him. Draco cracked a smile. "Let's go get something hot to drink."

The fourth bell of the afternoon rang out as Draco paid. He noticed her shivering, and the drink helped not one whit.

"Ginny, I think it's time to retreat back to the castle." Draco tipped her face up to him with a long, slender finger. "You're freezing." He noted clinically.

By this point, the temperature had dropped enough so that many people, nobles and commoners alike had left the festival.

They beat a hasty retreat back to the castle, where they entered her rooms and Ginny bent over the roaring fire gratefully.

"Are you coming to see me tonight?" Ginny asked. "Before dinner, that is."

Draco paced away, thinking hard. "We'll have to be careful with our tracks," he thought aloud.

"What?" Ginny confusedly questioned. Draco stopped short and stared at her.

"You didn't notice?" He demanded – she gave a quick shake of her head. He gave her a strange look, one that said she should know what was going on. "You did not see the man dressed as a servant following you through the corridors? He was designated to trail you, and I would say not by the king. I assumed you spotted him."

Ginny visibly rolled her eyes. "Draco," she said patiently, "I've not been trained in stealth techniques" – "But he was awful at it!" Draco protested, and was cut off again by Ginny– "And I bother not with others much unless they address me directly. Where am I to learn of such methods?" She concluded.

Draco began his pacing again, muttering under his breath about women who knew not something about everything. He plotted tactics, but all he thought of involved killing or hurting the follower, which would alert the person behind the spy a trained someone knew what was happening. Then he sighted the loophole.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "Night-time. I would make a wager they leave you be at night."

Amused, Ginny lifted a corner of her mouth at him.

"Tonight, at the eleventh bell, meet me outside, down in that garden." Draco gracefully waved a hand toward the courtyard below her window, adorned with plants, most climbing or spreading.

Ginny agreed to that, liking the sound of sneaking out of her rooms after dark.

* * *

When the nighttime bell – which was a low, mournful sounding bell – tolled out the eleventh hour, Ginny slipped out of her room, down one level, and out to the courtyard. Draco was already there. Surprisingly, the temperature had warmed slightly, and it was a slightly damp wind that blew across them, promising rain later.

"I made sure I wasn't being followed, and told Lucius what is going on." Draco told her softly. "With any luck, we're going to set our own trackers on that insider. When that insider reports back, we'll get who he's reporting to. We'll hit the head guy when we track him, discover the web he's leading and kill this rebellion at the root."

Ginny nodded. "Who was following me?"

"He calls himself Alex, but I doubt that's his real name."

"Hm." Ginny said worriedly. She shivered, and not from the cold. "What if he had tried to do something to me?"

"I'd of been there." Draco reminded her. Her hair was down for once, curling softly around her shoulders and flowing down her back. Her scent enveloped him as the wind rose, a soft breeze.

He reached out and twisted his finger around a large strand of hair thoughtfully, gently tugging on it. "You're pretty in the moonlight, Ginevra."

Ginny lightly blushed. She took initiative herself and leaned forward to kiss him. A butterfly's kiss, Draco though, letting himself work into the kiss. Ginny enjoyed the sweetness of the kiss. She eased back and smiled at him. The single kiss hadn't been enough for him, and he roughly grasped her side and turned her to him as he kissed her more deeply. It wasn't long before he pulled her completely onto his lap. He was thinking if he would torture himself with allowing himself to kiss her sinfully anyway, he might as well finish out the torture by allowing her to sit atop him. He bit back a groan as she settled herself on top of him. She wriggled experimentally and his fingers bit into her hips, keeping her still.

She giggled and snuggled into him. He fought for the control he forced himself to have over himself, not allowing himself to press her for too much before she was ready.

"I just wanted to see you when we weren't being followed and possibly spied on." Draco admitted to her.

Ginny chuckled. "I dinna mind." She said much too innocently.

They spent some more time kissing before they reluctantly broke apart.

"I've got to get back to my rooms." She despondently whispered. He nodded once.

She was absolutely killing his control, and he didn't want to stop. But for her, he backed off when otherwise, he might not have.

At her door, Draco pushed her against it and almost furiously kissed her. She loved the danger in Draco's touches, and the drama in knowing they might be caught. His last kiss upon her cheek was sweet and light before he gallantly opened the door and ushered her in before leaving her.

* * *

As true to the damp breeze that blew through the courtyard, the second day awoke with the rain come and gone, leaving behind soggy flora and deep mud, especially in the tournament ring. Draco was already covered to his knees in mud, and his boots coated in it when he came to talk to her.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Ginny asked almost suspiciously.

"I was walking around the castle as a sentry, which was what I came to tell you. This is my quarter hour break, the one I get every three hours while acting as a sentry. I can't be with you today because I was assigned on duty." He answered.

"On a tournament day?" She exclaimed. She shook her head mournfully.

"Someone has to guard the castle." Draco replied dryly. The shaking of her head tossed her braid over her shoulder.

Draco laughed. Her braid was ribboned with green and gold, and blossoms of white were attached.

"Like it?" She asked, preening. Her golden and green dress was almost a traveler's dress, yet the laces across her front and the sash noted it was not such. Her cloak was fastened at the neck with a gorgeous large silver pin with a leaping deer on it, the main sign on the Weasley family crest.

He bid her goodbye and she told him she was sure she wouldn't be alone – she would take Alana if need be so she wouldn't be.

By this point, he was hard pressed for time, and raced down to the stables to dress in his full armor and report for the tournament.

He arrived just in time to prepare, the match going on now was the one directly before his. Who won this match would determine who went against him. Then they took a break, and the winner of their match continued on. It was designed to get all of the jousters in today, before the two final battles and the last battle, which was on the seventh day. On the third and fourth day, it was entertainment days, solely for magic and how much they could show off, or what good they had brought to the people. The fifth day was for sword-fighting, and the sixth for the obstacle course. The seventh day contained all four events, where the four remaining contestants of each were pitted against each other in twos, and then the final battle happened. The winner won a large purse of coins, though the other three competitors won rather large purses themselves for making it to the seventh day.

Ginny made herself comfortable, pulling out her embroidery, as did Alana. The other ladies were doing variations of the same thing; as Court ladies were to appear industrious yet paying attention. Suddenly there was a collective murmur in the noble's stands, and Ginny eagerly leaned forward, inspecting the new knight. His shield was rimmed with a line of gold, and it was a kite shield at that.

The design upon it had large feathers floating down, four or five large ones collecting at the bottom of the crest's design. Ginny squinted. She thought it was a mace in the background of the feathers. On the right side, a sun, four straight points noting north, south, east, and west, while four wavy points noted the in between directions. It rose over a hill with vines and blossoms etched in blue. Everything else was etched deep and filled in with pure gold.

Ginny took the crest in rapidly as the contestant took his first run. There was applause as he smashed his lance into the other's shield, and the other man fell. Ginny gasped and dropped her embroidery, standing. The man was Bill. But he rose rapidly and took a bow to them, and Ginny waved her handkerchief.

After another run by the mysterious man, Ginny began asking around. Curious, she thought, that no one knew whose crest it was. No one at all. When Bill joined her, she decided to ask him.

"Who did you joust against?" She asked. "The man you lost to, with the unfamiliar crest."

"Honestly, I don't know." Bill told her. "I feel as though I've jousted against him before though." He tapped a long finger against his chin, then shrugged.

"When he loses, he'll have to reveal himself." Bill told her. "That's how the rules work. So eventually, you'll know who he is, even if he makes it to the final rounds and wins, he has to reveal himself in order to collect the purse."

Ginny smiled. "Good." She told Bill. "I'm interested…" she deliberately trailed off and smugly smirked. "And a few tricks up my sleeve to figure it out."

By the end of the day, the unknown man had still not been eliminated – he made it to the final battles on the seventh day. Ginny had been astounded by his utter skill. She hadn't known he was so much better than the other men – if it truly was Draco after all.

Ginny carefully planned her seating arrangements at dinner so she would only see Draco, not converse with him over dinner. Astoria sat with her, along with the other half-brained ladies of the Court. She endured the taunts aimed her direction solely to see her plan bear fruit. Just before the end of dinner, she slipped out on the pretense of freshening up before the after dinner dancing and merry-making that went on during a tournament.

She quickly dashed down to the stables. Being a horsewoman, the stable boys had soon gotten used to seeing her around, feeding her horse treats and grooming her, not leaving her horse's care to the stable boys. Ginny enjoyed taking care of her horse herself, and spending time with her adorable horse only could make Sundance fonder of her. As she passed by Sundance's stall and moved on, no one paid any attention to her.

It only took a few minutes to find his horse and right beside him, as she'd expected, was the grey horse the mysterious contestant had ridden. On the slate on the stall door read two words, the owner of the horse: Draco Malfoy. Ginny smirked. In his personal tack room beside, there was a covered kite shield. She tugged away the cloth to reveal the same shield she'd seen earlier.

Ginny carefully returned to the castle, taking great pains to conceal the fact she'd been outside. She made her way to her rooms and waited, assuming Draco would come to look for her and she could speak with him about the tournament. She assumed correct, for a knock came at her doors merely 5 minutes later.

"Enter," she called out, and Draco gracefully walked through. She beamed at him. He sat down beside her on the couch and only glanced at her embroidery before looking around the room. Inwardly, Ginny smugly smirked.

"Draco, I was looking for you right before I went to the tournament. I had something to tell you." She said, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. "But I couldn't find you on duty. The sentry guard said you'd requested off all the days of the tournament, and been granted them."

Draco cursed the talkative sentry guard. His excuse would have worked if only Ginny hadn't come to speak with him.

She handed him a long strip of gold and green material. "Be sure to wear this when you joust on the seventh." She told him.

He took the material and smiled back at her. Then he grumbled. "You're too inquisitive for your own good." He muttered.

She smiled widely and snickered. " I never went to see the sentry guard." She informed him. "But you just told me you were in the tournament." She laughed when his face took on a dejected expression. She wasn't willing to tell him about her adventure down to the stables, it was more fun to keep it from him, not that it mattered, after all. "Let's take a walk." She suggested.

It was about the tenth hour when they returned. He cupped her face in his hands beside her door. "I was willing to compete in this tournament for you. But I want to thank you – I'd forgotten how I enjoyed competing against others and keeping my skill honed and sharp." He feathered kisses over her chin and neck. She giggled as he tickled her ribs, and she arched against him.

"Really, though." He picked back up their conversation. "I never would have had the courage to change my crest and get back out there if it hadn't been for you – enough people have laughed at me during the formal dinner for Samhain when I stood up. I didn't want to give them anymore reason to dislike me, but you gave me the reason I needed to do something about it. I didn't do it to regain my previous reputation – well, that might have been my thoughts originally. But when I thought about it, I discovered it wasn't for myself. This was all for you. Thank you."

She smiled at him. She kissed him one last time before entering her rooms on a cloud of peace and happiness. He quickly left, going back to his rooms without delay.

* * *

As she walked in, she noticed the room was in a ridiculous mess, like a true tornado had whipped everything up. The door closed sharply behind her and she whirled around as she was struck on the head. Everything went dark as she fell to the carpet with a sick, dull sounding thud of her limp body.

**a/n: Cliiiffhanger! Lol. :D Reviewing equals good karma!**


	8. To Save, At Last

**A/N: Last chapter! There is an epilogue after this, though, so stay tuned for one more!**

_Chapter 8: To Save, At Last_

"Ginny's been _what_?" Draco said dangerously to Lucius.

It was the third day of the tournament. Draco didn't have to joust today, nor sword-fight. Neither did Blaise, Harry, or Ron. These two days had been carefully arranged and set aside for discussion of the conspirators, but it appeared as though no actual work would get done with this new piece of unhappy information.

"She was kidnapped, from her own room. Last night, late, as far as our mages could tell. Alana had been beaten soundly, though she put up a fight first – the room looks as if a major wind has come across it, and she registered for air and wind magics. She's recovering in the sick wing, but saw not her attackers." The King spread his hands, palm-up, across the table. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"And what are you doing to _find_ her?" He demanded, a scary tone to his voice.

"I've sent out all my best tracking knights." Lucius made his best attempt to pacify Draco, though he knew it would be to no avail. Lucius met Draco's eyes unflinchingly. "I'm doing to best I can."

Draco glowered at Lucius a full minute before storming to the door and slamming it behind him. Lucius sighed loudly, running his hands through his fine blond hair. Dumbledore nodded once to Harry sharply.

Harry got up and left quietly, chasing Draco down the hallway. If Draco had been thinking clearly, he would have made himself invisible.

"You can't just storm around the castle." Harry called. "It's not going to do Ginny much good."

"Better than sitting around waiting for the knights to come back and say they haven't found her, like your lot is!" Draco did an about-face, moving rapidly back up the hallway to get in Harry's face.

"I didn't say that you should." Harry said with an intense look. "I care about her too, you know."

Rage sparked in Draco's eyes, flaring them almost white before he brought the back of his hand to crack against Harry's face, throwing all his weight against it. It felt better than if Draco had punched him solidly in the face. Harry tasted blood.

"Ow." He muttered before slamming into action. His rage shoved Draco against the wall, and Harry's arm trapped Draco by pushing against his windpipe. The stronger man had Draco, who was of a slighter build, securely trapped.

"Now, unless you want to be killed and let me have the glory of finding and rescuing Ginevra, I suggest you stop fighting me." Harry said with a deadly tone to his voice. He locked eyes with Draco.

"Ginny is Ron's little sister. I automatically have to look out for her as Ron's best friend. But furthermore, she introduced me to Astoria. I plan to marry Astoria – she's sweet, funny, clever, and she wakes up my romantic side."

"Cut out the sap." Draco viciously snapped.

"My point is that I love Astoria. I've never felt as though my love for Ginny goes beyond what a brother's could be, though I've known her only a few days. I can't imagine a real relationship with her." Harry said patiently, and felt Draco relax at least a little bit.

"And what about your feelings for Ginevra? I'm standing in for Ron as her older brother to ask what your intentions are towards my little sister." Harry asked him. Draco broke their staring match. He sagged under Harry's arm, and Harry released him.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I…" he trailed off, then sturdily looked at Harry. "I love her. The forever kind. I want to wake up every morning where she is, and I don't plan to let anyone else marry her." He said defiantly.

To his surprise, Harry grinned and clapped him on the back so hard Draco staggered.

"Congratulations. In advance. Now, let's go rescue the love of your life."

"I'll meet you inside Ginny's room in a quarter bell of time. I think I have a way to find her. Be ready for a long ride." Draco told him.

They separated. By the time Harry inconspicuously entered the room, Draco had been pacing for at least two minutes. They both packed light, their amour reduced to chain mail already on both men. Draco grabbed Ginny's Ha'ying bow and fire-arrows, adding them to his pack.

"Fire-arrows." Draco mused. "They might actually come in handy for once."

Draco paced the room once, talking to himself as much as Harry. "My sword." He said, inspecting each side. "It's a magical heirloom – sometimes I wonder if it has some sort of mind. It occasionally seems to do things without me calling upon its power. I'm going to ask it to help me find Ginny."

Without further ado, he began. Draco concentrated, holding the sword out in front of him. He drew his mind inward and mentally extended himself to the sword, hopefully creating a mind bridge. He took every memory he had of Ginny and thought of her as his soul-mate.

_Sword, help me find this lady. She has been unfairly stolen from me, and I need help to find her. Guide me to the place where those in wrong have stolen her away and hidden her,_ Draco thought desperately.

Somewhere deep within the recesses of his mind he seemed to hear, _For your soul-mate only I do this._

He was filled with a sense of wrongness. Draco turned in a circle. When he faced south-east, he felt rightness. He snapped his eyes open and bared his teeth.

"The sword's give me the power to trace her. Let's ride."

Down by the stables, two men sat on bales of hay, playing cards, and four horses stood tacked and ready.

"How did you get Thunderspike tacked?" Harry asked in amazement. "He's called Thunderspike for a reason. He's usually the worst behaved horse I've ever seen, except to me."

Blaise held up a hand and twiddled his fingers. "Animal magic." He said both dryly and smugly. "First time it's ever coming in handy for a life-threatening event. Ready?"

Ron shuddered. "I do not want to ever see that again." He told the others. "It was creepy."

Draco couldn't think about the words 'life-threatening'. Just hearing them had caused his blood to run cold, and chills ran up his back as he thought of truly losing Ginny forever.

They mounted and descended the hill. Draco took the leader's position and explained about the sword helping them to Blaise and Ron. He led them in the direction of rightness.

It was past the sixth bell when Draco's sense of rightness fled, and he turned them back so they began in a new direction.

"It's not even well-protected." Draco said, disgusted. The manor was in the bottom of the valley, and had no outer walls.

All four were at the top looking down, inspecting it. Only the central part of the manor was even built in stone. The two wings extending at angles forward were both wood.

"Well, at least the fire-arrows come in handy." Draco announced grimly.

"You have to make sure Ginny isn't in a wooden part." Blaise pointed out.

They dismounted, and out of sight, started a small, dry fire with no smoke. After their short meal, they sat together to develop a plan.

"I'm relatively sure Ginny's being held in the tower. There were green vines hanging out of the window. I had a pouch filled with seeds given to Ginny to keep on her since she loses strength when not able to be surrounded by living plants." Draco explained. "I'll have to get in close to make sure Ginny is actually there, but that's easy for me. No one will even sense I was there."

"Your sword will hide you, of course, solutions to staying hidden just come out of thin air." Ron sarcastically said, not actually believing the sword could hide Draco. He didn't believe the sword had any actual power other than being kept very sharp by its owner.

Draco smirked at him. "That's exactly how I plan to get down and back."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course." He muttered when he realized Draco wasn't kidding around. It took Draco all of two seconds to make it down and back, and he confirmed Ginny was indeed in the tower.

In the dirt, Blaise drew the structure of the manor, with double lines for stone and a star where Ginevra was.

"Ron and Blaise, you'll each take a bow and 7 arrows each." When they stared at him quizzically, Draco elaborated. "Fire-arrows."

Their smiles grew smug and sly.

Draco glanced at Harry. "He comes with me. I need someone to guard Ginny amidst the confusion. If you two aren't caught in a mess, make it to the tower to help me get her out."

They nodded. It was fully dark now. They split up with a few final directions from Draco's part. Harry and Draco were to wait for both sides to catch fire before they headed in. Ron and Blaise were to start firing on the seventh bell.

It seemed like forever until the seventh bell tolled out the hour. They both heard two distinctive twangs, then a flash of orange until they hit their respective wings.

"Catch…" Draco muttered. "Common." He snapped as the third arrow for both shot out.

Ron's side was well ablaze, but only part of Blaise's side was.

"I bet it's the sick wing. I bet they have it mage-protected against fire." Harry mumbled.

Draco stared at him. "I'd forgotten they often protected sick wings." He admitted.

A clanging bell rang out, and the manor people milled in the courtyard. Harry gauged the number of people.

"Alright." He eventually said.

According to plan, as soon as they reached the courtyard, Harry began barking out orders while Draco went straight to the front door. Only half the people responded to Harry. When Draco was at the front door, Harry abandoned his post.

They entered cautiously. They could hear the roar of the fire even from here. After trying several hallways, they finally made it to the base of the tower, where two men in armor with battle-hardened expressions waited. Their visors were down, and so their identities were hidden. Harry and Draco went back-to-back as the two unknown men circled in. they struck simultaneously, attacking with an overstrike, which both Harry and Draco easily blocked and feinted back. Neither Harry nor Draco forgot they were supposed to be back-to-back, and so drew back until they met each other in the middle of their deemed circle.

It didn't take long to down the men. Harry and Draco pulled off their visors: it was Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was bleeding heavily from the side of his head, and from the amount of blood that poured out of his visor, Harry doubted he would make it. Goyle only had a slight nosebleed, and Draco bashed him over the head again to double-check he was out cold.

Draco turned to Harry. "I'm going up." He said grimly. "Will you stay here at the door and make sure no one comes up to surprise me? I'm relatively sure someone's going to be up there with her during this confusion. Whoever kidnapped her isn't going to want her to escape." He narrowed his eyes and began up. While the tower was not tall, the stairs were steep, and had no railing. When he reached the slight platform at the top, a wooden door stood.

He tried the latch: locked. Draco shook his head. Somehow he wasn't surprised. He whispered a few words of power to his sword, and leveled his sword at the door, making sure he was standing firmly and balanced. The sword sent a charge of fire at the door, completely demolishing the wood and changing it to black ashes which fell down.

He charged through the door before it completely had drifted down, his sword blazing a pure silver and white column of light. Ginny was huddled in a plain brown shapeless dress near the window, her plants entwined around her with spiny thorns, protecting her. A heavily armored man faced her and away from him. At the loud explosion, he whirled around.

He shook his head arrogantly. "I should have known you'd end up coming after her, Draco Malfoy." Theodore Nott said conceitedly.

Ginny made some sort of horrid gasping noise.

"What did you do to her?" Draco demanded, horrified. Ginny shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She held her throat.

Nott cackled. "Your pretty Ginevra will no longer have a voice when I'm through!" he boasted superciliously.

Draco shook with rage. Nott drew his sword, and Draco reached for his. Too late, he realized Nott had almost the same sword, except the inscription was in pure red – meaning it had been scripted on the sword by the blood of one who was unwilling. Draco's sword, the inscription in white, meant the blood for the inscription was given willingly. It was told that his mage ancestor who created it was pure of all wickedness, and willingly gave his own blood so that future generations could protect themselves against evil. The way the swords had been created carried through them, excluding an aura of rightness, or an aura of evilness.

Ginny took her hand away from her throat, revealing lines of red. Draco exploded as he realized the blood for Nott's sword had been taken from Ginevra herself.

Nott spluttered and fell back a brief second as Draco rammed his shoulder into Nott's. Nott hadn't been expecting him to physically attack him – he had meant for this battle to be all from the power of their swords. Draco brought his sword in an overhand tactic. As Nott moved his sword to block it, Draco slid his sword under and stuck it like a spear through the plates between the shoulder plate and the arm plate, forcing his sword through Nott's left shoulder.

"You'll pay for that!" Nott yelled as he pulled away, clutching his shoulder.

"You'll pay for using my woman as an unwilling blood-giver for your sword!" Draco retorted.

"Ah, so she's yours, is she? I happened to throw you together?" Nott screeched with laughter. Ginny shook, understanding he was completely insane now. "You won't have that girl any more once I kill you and throw your dead body out of the window to show your friends who have come!"

Ginny pulled her remaining strength together. She sent vines with thorns creeping snake-like steadily across the floor. She sent the message to only attack Nott, and _not_ to hurt Draco. As Draco swept a side-long crunch attack towards Nott's side, the vines wrapped around Nott's leg and tugged towards Ginny, pulling Nott closer to the swing. Draco's swing bit deep into the plate armor of Nott, and he stumbled and crashed headlong.

"Oh, so you can't even fight yourself!" He taunted as he painfully pulled himself to his feet.

"Take your vines away, Ginny." Draco said quietly. He turned intense eyes upon Nott as he struggled to his feet. Ginny pulled them back only slightly. The first chance she got to help Draco, she would take it again.

"I'll scar that pretty face of yours, like your father tried to before he left you behind!" Nott goaded Draco. He didn't seem to realize that instead of becoming worse at fighting, Draco became stronger and more furious, and better at fighting as Draco grew angrier.

"You'll never lay a sword or hand on my face." Draco threw at him intensely. Nott's sword flicked towards his face, and Draco ducked under it, running a hand over his face to make sure Nott hadn't touched it. "Though you turn on me, it's not the same as my own father trying to destroy me for attempting to convince him to do the right thing by his country and king." Draco, his voice low and shaking with rage, told Nott.

Draco chopped at Nott's shoulder, but Ginny made the vines pull on Theodore's leg again.

The vines pulled him one step to the right, that much closer to Draco's swing. His sword cut like butter in between Nott's shoulder plate armor and his visor, biting deep into Nott's neck.

His life's blood poured out in minutes, finishing the deal. Nott was dead. Draco panted for a moment, setting his sword point down and resting his weight upon it.

Then he picked up his sword and pointed it firmly at Nott's reddened sword. "Destroy it." He commanded. He was far too tired to use words of power at this moment, he could only hope the sword understood.

And it did. It charged a bright beam of blue colored light at the sword, exploding it as it did with the door, into tiny pieces of metal no bigger than a fingernail.

Draco took Nott by a leg, and dragged him over to the window overlooking the courtyard. "For the manor people." He said grimly, and defenestrated what was left of Theodore Nott. Below, the manor villagers cheered and shouted as his deceased body landed heavily on the flagstones.

Draco dropped to his knees beside Ginny, who turned her face away from him. The vines parted to let him crawl beside her, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Finally, she turned toward him and threw her arms around him. "Draco." She croaked before sobbing into his shoulder. He rocked her, scared something else might have happened to her.

He tipped her face up in his hand. "Common, Ginny, tell me what happened."

"He used me for evil! I'll never be clean again. He might have well as stolen my purity or my life!" The end was almost like a thin screech, her voice was so broken, high, and reedy.

Draco held her tighter. "It will all be fine. It's over now, or at least as much as it can be. The rebellion can't go on without one of it's main leaders." He gently told her. "Ginny…" he faltered a minute, then continued. He felt she needed to hear it now. "Ginny, I love you."

She looked up into pure molten silver eyes. He repeated it, gazing into her eyes. "Ginny, I love you." Just one more tear escaped before she wiped her face on a sleeve.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Can I get you out of here before something worse comes along?" He asked her.

She nodded and held her arms out to him. He stared at her – she wanted to be carried? Ginny blushed ashamedly as she pulled up the skirt of her gown – obviously her neck hadn't given enough blood for Nott. Draco growled, deep in his throat. Her legs were crossed multiple times by angry raised red welts where Theodore had slit her legs for her blood. She was light as a kitten when Draco scooped her up, and carried her down.

"I'll keep you safe until every last conspirator is caught." He vowed to her.

Ginny was surprised when Harry, Ron, and Blaise turned towards Draco as he exited the tower stairs. They burst into relieved chatter, though it was clear she had been through a great ordeal.

"Let's go home." Draco said gruffly, and Ginny thought she saw one solitary tear escape as he brushed a kiss against her fire-red hair. The villagers rejoiced around them, creating bonfires and making food. A few gave them baskets of food, and one of various coins for demolishing Nott's control over them. They refused the coin, knowing they would get purses from the king, but accepted the food appreciatively. Children ran around them, strewing grasses and blossoms, laughing at being allowed to finally run around, but especially that they were allowed to stay up far later than ever before. It was a momentous and remarkable event for all. Draco knew before they ever got back to the castle that it would go down in some sort of history books, and this was just one more legend he would add to the stories of Ginevra the Goddess he was creating.

* * *

When Ginny was taken to the Healer's wing, Draco refused to leave her side. He fell asleep on the armchair beside her bed as the Healer worked over her. The Healer left minutes later. Ginny studied the peaceful Draco as he slept. Then he shifted, and even in sleep he looked wary. His hand rested on the bed. Of anyone who could have saved her, she was thankful it was him – who else would have had the power to protect himself against Nott's evil creation? Draco had not known there was sleepy juice in the water the Healer gave him when he sat down in the armchair. Another Healer had worked a charm over him as he slept.

The diagnosis on Draco was that had he continued too much longer with energy-draining movements, he would have killed himself from exhaustion. She touched his face, and in his sleep, he leaned his head towards her. Who else would have continued nearly until death to save her? She wondered if it was some sort of fate that she'd found him – no, rather that he had found her. This marked the second time he had fought to save her, though even Ginny had felt the weight upon the second fight that was not upon the first. It was the weight of love, of the possibility of losing the one you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Draco flickered his eyes. He reached out his hand until he reached her arm, and then fell back to sleep.

Ginny took his hand and held it until she too fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay! Final battle over with. A reminder, this was written for the First D/G Fic Exchange, and this won Most Creative. ^_^ Yay again! **

**Also, reviews = good karma. Today for a one-day special, they equal extra karma, seeing as how today is my birthday. Reviews are muchly appreciated. **

**The Fic Exchange was part of Rowangreenleaf's D/G Forum, and anyone is welcome to come join us! At the start of August, there's going to be another fic exchange if anyone wants to come join our community and participate! Find us here:.net/forum/rowangreenleafs_DG_Forum/54059/**

**I plan on participating, so stay tuned for another one, it'll probably be up after August! (Just a note, it will not be a continuation of this one, it will be a new story)**


	9. Epilogue

**a/n: Last chapter! *smiles fondly* I had tons of fun writing this story, and a big thanks to all my dedicated readers & reviewers!**

_EPILOGUE_

_6 MONTHS LATER:_

Ginny cantered into the courtyard and dismounted, swinging easily out of the saddle. She let a groomsboy take her horse, holding his hand out with treats in it. The boy laughed when Sundance nudged her big head into him, looking for more treats.

As she entered the house, Draco came out of his study, wiping his inky hands on a rag so he could kiss her properly.

"Pansy, Astoria, and Hermione arrived. They're upstairs." He said, loving the way her face lit up. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly before dashing up the stairs.

All three women sat on the upstairs parlor floor, in a circle. Ginny watched from the door for a split second before entering.

They looked up and made various happy greetings, smiling at her, but not getting up.

"You brought Briony!" Ginny said to Pansy, and laughed as the baby made noises on the floor, being held in a sitting position by Hermione. Briony was almost 3 months old, and had Ron's red hair and shocking blue eyes, but Pansy's button-shaped eyes and bow mouth. Ginny knelt down and cuddled the baby. Pansy had the tired, but happy look of the mother of a tiny baby.

Briony gurgled in Ginny's arms and flung her own little arms around happily. None of the women noticed Draco leaning casually against the doorway – well, Briony did, but the women paid no attention to her happy sounds as her eyes found someone new to look at. Astoria laughed as she told them how she couldn't wait to have children of her own.

Only Draco caught her wistful look as Ginny turned toward the sideboard to pour them drinks. He knew she wanted children of her own at some point. He just wasn't sure if this was the time to get married, especially when the strength of the North was rising even more.

Draco left when they began discussing wedding plans at great length. Harry and Astoria, and Blaise and Hermione were having a double wedding come fall. It was early summer as of now. Pansy would be Hermione's matron of honor, as Draco would be Blaise's groomsman of honor, and Ginny would be Astoria's maid of honor, and Ron would be Harry's groomsman. Draco still knew, though he couldn't see Ginny anymore, that this kind of planning was exactly what she wished she was doing, only for her own marriage. Her longing gazes gave her away, but he couldn't bring himself to go to the king just yet. People were still adjusting to the fact that Draco was not his father, and he didn't want to make anything harder on Ginny if she decided to leave Malfoy Manor and him to return to Court.

* * *

They had caught the rest of the conspirators within 2 weeks, and one of them was surprising – the insider that "Alex" was reporting to was not only someone inside the castle, it was a woman. The guards arrested Romilda Vane for high treason against the king.

On the seventh day of the tournament, Draco lost the jousting to Ron, but won the sword-fighting. Harry won the obstacle course, and Blaise just laughed over it all. He had no need of competition to know how good he was. Surprisingly, it was both Fred and George who won the mage's competition. They had come in on the third day to surprise Ginny by being there at all, and she had been kidnapped before they could announce their presence to her. Afterward, they spent just as much time with her as did Draco and Ron.

Right after that, the king ordered Draco to take Ginny to Malfoy Manor, and for Blaise, Harry, and Ron as well as the great Mages Fred and George to accompany him to guard them. Naturally, Pansy, Astoria, and Hermione had to come as well. Hermione only came because she refused to be left alone without her two best friends in the King's Castle. Ginny watched her spend more and more time with Blaise every day.

* * *

But even after all the conspirators had been caught and there was no chance of anything out of the ordinary happening to her, she still stayed. Every day she stayed for a months after that, Draco was amazed. Why should she stay, if it was merely for him? But then again, he supposed it wasn't merely for him. Pansy and Ron were only 10 minutes away, and Harry and Astoria just a bell of time, as were Blaise and Hermione. He thought maybe it was just convenient for her to live with him.

He had finished the story he had versed in his head, and eventually, over the span of 2 months, wrote multiple stories about Ginevra the Goddess in her various forms of Ginevra the Healer and Ginny the Archer. More than just a few villagers had come to her for balms and salves, or to ask her to correct their grip on a certain bow they just weren't getting the hang of. Draco loved how Ginny made herself a part of the community she lived in, without feeling that need to stay a pure noble, yet she was not quite a villager.

It took him another two months to figure out she was staying for him after all, the night she was freezing and crept into his bed in the middle of the night to huddle with him. That was the first morning he ever woke up with a smile on his face. He had woken up with one on his face ever since, though he never pressed her for more than serious kissing. He still wondered if she was traumatized by her experiences with Nott. They did talk about it, and she had confessed to him she finally felt clean again, but sometimes he still wondered what her true thoughts about it and him were. Did she mind, did it ever get at her that he killed a man for her? But to him, those were personal questions he'd never get around to asking. The love in Ginny's eyes when she saw him were all Draco felt that he would ever need for the rest of her life, and himself waking up beside her every morning.

And that was what convinced him to obtain the noble's marriage document from King Lucius, who told Draco he had waited far, far too long to come and get one. Draco would give Ginny exactly what she wanted to keep her happy and keep her with him the rest of her life – marriage, and a household full of children.

It was the next night he told her. "I love you, Ginny." He looked deep into her eyes and knew he'd found the answer he wanted. "Marry me."

* * *

Ginny cantered into the courtyard and dismounted, swinging easily out of the saddle despite the bulge around her middle. She passed off the reins to a stable boy and entered the manor, calling out to Draco. He came out of the parlor, wiping his hands clean of ink with a rag. he came up from behind her and kissed her neck, biting it lightly. She laughed and turned fully into his embrace, though her pregnancy got in the way a bit.

He nuzzled her neck and understood that as much as he'd saved her from everything she'd needed to be saved from, she'd saved him from not caring about anyone.

**a/n: Ta-duh! Finished story! ^_^ Reviewing is good karma!**


End file.
